


God is a DJ... or is that Piper?

by WordsOfMyReality



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Music, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfMyReality/pseuds/WordsOfMyReality
Summary: If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor. Love is the rhythm, you are the music. What happens when Piper is in control? Exactly how does that work? A/U pure smut (duh)





	1. Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of one shots I wrote a few years ago. I thought I'd post it here to see if there's any interest,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex becomes enamored with a DJ who is not playing by Alex's rules. Will this DJ flip her world?

"Nicky did you really have to bring me here? It's lame." The tall raven haired woman tossed her hair back and pushed her black glasses on top of her hair.

"Shut up fucker. The DJ tonight is supposed to be slamming. Just deal with it." Nicky slid a duo of shots and beer chasers towards Alex and Lorna, taking a third for herself.

"Yeah Alex. Just enjoy it. Live a little on the wild side." Lorna's twangy voice chimed in as she slammed her tequila.

"It's a gay men's bar for fucks sake. As much as this DJ is supposed to rock, you know that my sole goal tonight is to get wasted and pick up a hot chick. Or at least have some eye candy. There ain't fuck in here tonight, not even fag hags." Alex drained her beer and motioned to the bartender for another round.

Nicky nudged Alex. "Check that out." An innocent looking blonde with medium long hair walked in wearing an untucked long sleeved shirt and ripped jeans. "How's that for your eye candy? Fuck picking anyone up. Let's just have some fun." As the woman walked past them, Nicky let out a low, long whistle. "Hey blondie. Let us buy you a drink." Nicky got a sharp poke in the ribs by Lorna. "What? I may be taken, but I'm not dead. She's hot and I'm looking out for my pal Alex here." The blonde glared at the group and flipped Nicky off.

"Don't do me any favors Nichols. I can appreciate a sweet thing as much as you but we each have our own way of picking up women." Alex was amused at Nicky's antics.

"So says the single one."

"Hey. I'm single by choice. When's this damned DJ coming on?"

About that time, the lights dropped. A single beam of light cut up from the base of the DJ booth to blend with the swirl of smoke which was churning up from beneath the high rise. A heavy bass beat started a solid thumping rhythm. The men rushed the dance floor and started jumping up and down to the beat, pumping fists in the air.

"Damn. This dude knows how to make an entrance. Look at them go wild."

"I told you. He's supposed to be the best in the club scene right now."

Suddenly the beat stopped. Simultaneously the back lights of the DJ cage flashed up then back down and the floor spotlight focused on the DJ who had apparently appeared sometime during the mist. The beat picked back up.

"I'll be damned. It's blondie." Nicky sat up straight on her barstool.

The DJ tossed her shoulder length hair over her head and made a show of pulling it back into a tight pony tail high on her head, showing one side of her head shaved with designs against her scalp. She pulled on her headset and readied her turntables, cueing up her intro beats. The men started to chant with the beat. Pipes. Pipes. DJ Pipes. She, too, is bouncing with the beat. She starts to spin a song and the men go even wilder.

Lorna dragged Nicky out among the crush of men to sweat with the masses, leaving Alex to watch the drinks and brood. Alex didn't want Nicky to know but she was taking a survey of the woman DJ, sizing her up.  _DJ Pipes. What kind of DJ name is that?_  Alex was still perturbed about having to spend her Saturday night in the boys' bar.

After a few songs, Nicky and Lorna returned to cool off and soothe their parched throats with a fresh cold brew. "Damn. Blondie can spin." Nicky used the napkin the bartender had placed under her beer to wipe her brow. "It's damned hot in here."

It seems as though the DJ had gotten the same idea as suddenly she shed her outer shirt to reveal a half tank top as she blended into a new song.

 _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me_  
_I got passion in my pants_  
_And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)_  
_I'm sexy and I know it_

She tossed her pony tail as she laughed at the litany of cat calls from the men. Nicky snickered at Alex as she reached over and closed Alex's mouth. Alex's jaw had dropped open down as the DJ bared her well defined arms. The muscles were not ripped like a body builder but were definitely well cut like a woman that spent most of her day at the gym. Her six pack abs confirmed her gym rat status.  _Fuck,_  Alex thought.  _That's who I want. Tonight._

Alex turned to the bartender and shouted, "Send the DJ a round. Put it on our tab." Soon a tequila shot and a beer were on their way to the cage. Pipes downed the shot and drained the beer without batting an eye.

* * *

Countless songs pass with Lorna and Nicky on the dance floor more often than not but returning to their home base for liquid nourishment. "Come dance with us," Lorna squealed. "Stop being a stick in the mud." Alex was about to finish her drink and relent when the DJ announced, "Break time guys. Entertain yourself for a few." She pulled her shirt back on, buttoning a single button at her navel. Exiting the side of the platform, she made her way to the bartender who had two bottles of water waiting on her. She drained the first in one drink then twisted the cap off the second and plopped down on a barstool. "Thanks. You always know what I need. Interesting crowd tonight, eh?"

The bartender made the slightest head motion towards Alex who had made a conscious effort to position herself where she could see the DJ but not be too obvious. "You could say that." He walked back to Alex. "Another round?"

"Yeah and another for the DJ." The bartender obliged. Pipes raised her beer to Alex in a silent thanks and toast. Draining her beer, she announced. "Break's over. Thanks again," she said to the bartender.

Without a second glance at Alex, Pipes headed back to the booth, stripping her shirt off and tying it around her waist. She made quick work of the turntables and spun right into a new song.

Alex raised an eyebrow. Turning to the bartender she asked, "What's her story?"

The bartender just shook his head. "Don't even try." He definitely wasn't giving up any of the DJ's secrets.

"Let's change it up a little boys," DJ Pipes called into the mic as she started to break to a new song. "This one is for that tall drink of water standing there by the bar." She points at Alex.

 _Check it out_  
_Going out_  
_On the late night_  
_Looking tight_  
_Feeling nice_

The crowd was whipped into a frenzy as the Pink song continued. DJ Pipes continues to stare into Alex's eyes.

 _I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_  
_Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight_

Pipes smirks and nods at the last line then breaks her gaze with Alex. The boys rewarded the DJ with a roar.

Eventually evening turned into night and into last call. Nicky and Lorna had cajoled Alex on to the dance floor a few times but Alex always had the DJ booth in sight. While she was certain Pipes was watching her, she could never catch her. It was frustrating as it messed with Alex's game.

After last call, DJ Pipes disappeared into the mist that again surrounded the booth. The lights came up and the remaining clubbers shuffled towards the door.

"So is she meeting us at Charlie's?" Nicky nudged a glowering Alex. Alex was silent. "Ooooookay. So are you going to call her? Please tell me you at least got her number!" Alex slowly shook her head. "Damn girl you are falling off your game." Nicky was in rare form tonight the music mixed with the booze had her amped.

"This one is different Nichols. She wouldn't give me the time of day."

"And of course that made you want her even more."

The gauntlet had been thrown down.

* * *

The next Saturday Alex picked up Nicky and Lorna and headed back to the same bar. "I thought you hated this bar - not enough fresh meat."

"Shaddup Nicky". This time the women had arrived right before DJ Pipes made her dramatic appearance. "What is it about this DJ that makes the men go apeshit?" Alex was pissy. "I thought this is a gay bar!"

"Looks like she's making you apeshit," Nicky murmured under her breath.

"I heard that asshole."

After DJ Pipes started spinning, Alex decided to switch it up a little and try a new angle. She spent more time dancing than hanging out at the bar with her eyes glued on the hottie disc jockey. It took every ounce of her self-control to not saunter over to the bar when Pipes took her break. The playlist music wasn't as good as what was spun by DJ Pipes but it was better than acting like a schmuck who was pining after the sexy specimen of a woman.

Alex had her eyes closed, moving, allowing the beat to wash over her. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and a body pressing against her, matching her movements. She opened her eyes, surprised to see Pipes looking at her intensely. The contact was short lived as the DJ reached up to whisper in her ear. "Stalking isn't a nice attribute." With this Pipes released Alex, turned and sauntered back to the booth.

Alex was stunned. She'd temporarily lost her rhythm so decided a drink break was long past due.

"Damn Vause. She beelined right to you after her break. What did she say to you?" Nicky was quite the curious one.

"She called me a fucking stalker. Damn. Last week I tried being forward and she ignored me. This week I was trying to be nonchalant and she said I was a stalker. I can't figure her out."

"She doesn't want you to." The bartender placed a shot and a beer on the bar next to Alex. "She ordered this for you during break. If I were you, I'd hang around after her last set. She's never bought anybody a drink before."

This sparked something in Alex. She grabbed she shot and turned to the DJ booth to find Pipes staring at her somehow without missing a slip on the records. Alex raised the shot in toast and downed it. Pipes gave a quick nod of her head and ducked her chin to concentrate on her spinning.

Alex didn't want to be too pitiful but was struggling with the best way to handle the rest of the evening. She decided to do just as the bartender said and not overthink it. She alternated dancing right next to the DJ booth and sitting at the bar with Lorna and Nicky.

When the last set was over, Pipes pulled on her shirt and grabbed her black leather jacket. She waltzed over to the bar where a shot was waiting on her. Saying nothing, she downed it then grabbed Alex by the hand and led her out the door. Alex turned and tossed her keys to Nickey.

"My how the mighty have fallen." Nicky mused to Lorna. She was tickled at the whole interaction. "It's been a long time since someone has taken control of Vause. She's probably too shocked to resist."

* * *

Pipes led Alex to a midnight blue Harley Sportster 1200 Custom.

"Nice bike." Alex was still stunned by the DJ taking the control she was used to having to be more appreciative of the motorcycle.

"Thanks. It does the job. Where to?" Pipes was almost flippant.

Alex smirked. "Well my place is pretty close."

Pipes rolled her eyes. "Fat chance in that happening. By the way, what's your name?"

"Alex. Yours?"

"Seriously?" Pipes rolled her eyes again as she straddled the bike. "Call me Pipes. Get on and just hold on to me. Don't put your feet down and don't lean."

Alex scoffed. "I can ride a bike, you know."

"You can drive a bike no doubt. But can you ride? You've probably never sat behind someone in your life. So shut up and get on."

 _Damn_  Alex thought. She chuckled to herself.  _This is probably what my cocky ass sounds like._  Alex complied and had to make a conscious effort to just hold on to Pipes. Indeed because of her riding experience, it was more difficult than she thought, especially since Pipes was a few inches shorter than her.

Pipes roared through the winding streets eventually pulling up to an old warehouse. When she cut the engine to the chopper, Alex could hear a thumping. Damn, she could even feel the beat in her chest. "Where are we," she asked.

"An all-night under-ground club. It may seem strange but after a night of spinning beats, i come and listen to music to wind down. Let's go." Without waiting for a response, Pipes took off towards the door. She rapped on the door. As it slid open, the bouncer flashed a broad smile and hollered, "DJ Pipes is in da house!" Pipes grinned at him and slapped his open palm. Motioning over her shoulder, she said, "she's with me." The bouncer turned and flourished with his hand a motion for them to move to the inside of the building.

Pipes reached back to grab Alex's hand so as to not lose her in the crowd. They wound their way through the throngs of people towards the bar. Strobe lights were flashing to the beat of the music. The thrum of the music was obviously stronger inside. It made Alex feel alive.

At the bar, Pipes caught the attention of the bartender and raised two fingers. Soon a pair of shots and beers were slid down the wooden surface to them. "Cheers," Pipes shouted and they both downed the shot. Grabbing their beers the women went to the balcony in a private area and found a seat on a cushy couch in an alcove.

The sound was not as intense up there which allowed them to talk with a little more ease.

"So Alex. What brought you to a gay men's club two weekends in a row? Surely you'd rather be out surrounded by beautiful women who would be at your beckon call."

Alex didn't quite know what to make of Pipes snarkiness. She decided that Pipes had a pretty good bullshit detector so she decided to go with the simple truth. "My friends dragged me there last week to see this astonishing DJ they had heard about." Pipes raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I came back this week because I was intrigued by that same remarkable DJ."

Pipes nodded her head approvingly. "At least you aren't trying to BS me. I appreciate that." She said nothing more, simply kicked back on the couch to drink her beer and nod her head with the beat of the booming music.

Alex playfully stuck her tongue out at Pipes.

"I've got a place for that," Pipes replied, flashing a wicked grin.

Alex was surprised at Pipes' response, so she continued to tease. "I would drive you fucking crazy teasing you. I hope you know that."

Pipes just grinned nodded her head. "I peg you for an always-in-control gal. I wonder if you could handle it... temporarily giving up your control, that is. For pleasure."

"Oh yeah. I've done it many times." Alex hadn't but she was not going to admit that to the bold and brazen DJ.

A shocked look crossed Pipes' face which quickly went away.  _I don't see much submissiveness in her at all. I'm surprised I've gotten away with all I have tonight._ Pipes chuckled and replied nonchalantly. "Damn. That takes away the challenge then."

"I  _could_  play hard to get." Alex was caught up in Pipes' crystal blue eyes twinkling at her through the dark club.

"I thought that's what you were doing earlier tonight." Both women were quiet as they stared at each other's face, mouth, and body. Alex noticed Pipe's tongue peeking out of her mouth, teasing her lips. "I wonder, Alex, are you getting wet just by me looking at you?"

Pipes had such a sultry look on her face that Alex indeed questioned if she was out of her league here. And  **that**  never happened. Swallowing hard, Alex tried to regain the upper hand she was used to happening. She fixed her gaze on the DJ and watched her movements, staring. She began to trace her own lips with her tongue. Lowering her gaze, she traced Pipes' body with her eyes as if searching out a map for her tongue.

Pipes took a slow drink from her beer, lowering her hand to dip inside her shirt, trademark buttoned only at the waist. Slowly she drew her own fingers across her breast, pulling back her shirt so that Alex could see her nipple harden beneath the flimsy half-tank she wore. She knew she had Alex's attention.

Alex bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to make a move towards the blonde. She was almost afraid to break the trance.

Pipes's confidence emblazoned as Alex did not call her bluff. She drained her beer, set the bottle down, and got up from the couch. Without a second glance at Alex, she turned and sauntered towards the restroom at the back of the private area. Entering the small room, she knew Alex would soon follow her. So she sat on the sink, watching the door.

Pipes heard the outer door open and close. A metallic click and soft breathe told her that Alex she had lit a cigarette, biding time. She took advantage of this and unbuttoned her pants, resting a hand on her bare stomach, just below her navel. Soon the door creaked open and Alex peered into the room. Pipes stared back at her, looking her up and down. Pipes ducked her chin to her chest, giving Alex a  _do you think you can take me_ look. Alex did not move. Pipes hopped down from the sink and reached to button her pants.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex's strong voice cut the silence. Pipes finished buttoning her jeans and walked past her, trailing her fingers across Alex's breasts. As she headed towards the door, Alex gently grasped her arm, stopping Pipes' movement. Alex slid her arm around Pipes towards the door to lock it. "Nope." She leaned forward trapping Pipes between her body and the locked door. "I don't want you to go."

Pipes' reply was soft. "Oh really?"

"Really. I want to stay in here with you." She placed her hands on Pipes' hips as if to keep her from trying to escape again.

"And do what?" Pipes pushed Alex back, towards the sink. She reached for the cigarette hanging out of Alex's mouth and gently removed it from her lips. Pipes took a long drag then dropped it and rubbed it out on the floor. Pipes stood slightly on her toes and whispered into Alex's ear. "Can't you find better things to do with your mouth than that nasty cigarette?" She grasped Alex's shirt with both hands and spun them both around so that Pipes' back was against the wall. She bent one leg and rested her foot against the wall and pulled Alex into her.

Alex pulled down on Pipes' hips, placing her feet back flat on the floor, leaned down and pressed her lips against Pipes' neck. "Like this?" Alex murmured.

Pipes' trailed her fingers up to Alex's hands that were holding her hips then traced Alex's arms up to her elbows. Alex's soft lips against her neck made her shudder. "Yes, like that." Pipes stretched her neck taut. Alex's right hand slid to the small of Pipes' back, moving down to her ass. Alex pulled her closer, sucking gently on her neck.

Pipes pulled Alex yet even closer, pressing her breasts against Alex's chest. Alex responded by kissing up Pipes' neck to her mouth. Pipes shuddered in anticipation. Alex whispered through the kiss, "Pipes you are so so so erotic."

Pipes hand swiftly unbuttoned Alex's jeans and slipped inside. A deep, throaty chuckle escaped her lips as Alex's head rolled back.

Alex gulped at the sudden turn of events. She tried to regain the upper hand by deepening her kiss. "You won't laugh when you feel how wet I am."

"Who said I'm going to feel how wet you are?" The sensual banter went back and forth, each woman trying to emotionally and sexually overpower the other. Pipes finally silenced the conversation by slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of Alex's underwear and starting to run her fingers up and down Alex's wet crotch.

Their kissing had become frantic, all consuming. Alex was uncharacteristically whimpering. Relenting, she grabbed Pipes' hand, pushing it further into her crotch. She sucked Pipes' lip in between her teeth. "Touch me, please." Alex didn't normally beg.

"I am touching you." Pipes' moved her fingers away from Alex slightly. "See, this is not touching you." Replacing her fingers squarely on Alex's clit, she said. "This is touching you." Pipes' game of teasing had turned her own so badly. She wanted nothing more than to take Alex right there in the bathroom.

Alex opened her eyes and locked gazes with Pipes. "Take me home."

Pipes rubbed Alex's clit in small circles. "Do you seriously think you'll make it home?" Pipes shifted their bodies so now Alex's back was back against the wall. She began circling her fingers faster and faster. "I don't think you'll make it."

Alex felt her knees weaken and her body losing control at Pipes' touch. Her breathes were coming ragged down. "I don't think so either," she gasped.

Pipes pushed an arm under Alex's shoulder and pulled her back up on the wall. Alex responded by firmly but gently digging her fingertips into Pipes' shoulder. Pipes began to kiss Alex again. Slow and deep. Alex felt her body melt as Pipes sucked at her tongue and her lips with each kiss, all while manipulating her clit. Pipes released a small moan as Alex grated her teeth across her tongue. Alex knew Pipes was as turned on as she. She relented. Opening her eyes, Alex begged Pipes to take her. "Please?" Her voice came out as a whimper.

Pipes immediately complied and slipped two fingers inside of Alex. She put her leg against the wall beneath her hand to keep Alex from sliding down as her legs kept threatening to fail her. Alex raised her leg to wrap around Pipes. Pipes broke the kiss to whisper into her mouth, "just lean against me. You'll be okay."

Alex could remember thinking how Pipes was a gym rat and quite strong as Pipes grasped her ass and pulled her close. Pipes was gyrating her hand, fucking Alex slowly while kissing her deeply. She pulled Alex closer with each thrust. Alex released Pipes tongue from her mouth and moved to kiss her neck, her shoulder then gently biting and sucking her shoulder. She had long lost the outer shirt, leaving only the skimpy tank. Alex dug her fingers into Pipes' back, knowing Pipes' enjoyed this as she increased her rhythm.

Pipes leaned back for better angle, still holding Alex up. Alex's moans got louder as Pipes fucked her harder. With her teeth gritted, Pipes said, "you are so fucking wet."

"Yes I am," Alex managed to sputter. "And you know exactly why." Her words were choppy as Pipes continued her steady thrusts. Alex wriggled slightly and readjusted Pipe's leg so that she could drop her jeans and release herself from one of the legs. "Pipes," she panted.

"Are you going to come for me Alex? I want you to come for me. I want it to be loud and hard." Pipes began to move even harder with the increased room she had. Alex began to buck against her hand. "That's right, fuck me back." Both their bodies were glistening with sweat.

Alex fumbled with her shirt, raising it to release one breast. She reached for Pipes' head, and pulled it to her chest. "Suck me," she managed to moan. Pipes complied all the while pressing her fingers into Alex harder and faster. Alex began to whimper as Pipes' swirled her tongue around her nipple. Whimpers turned to pleading. Alex then pulled Pipes back up where she could reach her with her mouth, knowing Pipes was deriving almost as much pleasure as she was giving. Alex's body was electrified as Pipes slid one more finger in and pressed her thumb against her clit. Alex found a place on Pipes' shoulder to suck to keep from thinking about the pleasure raging her body. She wanted to stretch it out as long as possible.

The moans were growing in intensity. Pipes pulled Alex off her shoulder and murmured in her ear. "Let it out. Let go Alex."

"Fuck me."

"I am. Now come for me." Pipes voice was sharp. Demanding.

Alex's body tightened, shrill noises escaping from her throat. "Harder damn it. Fuck me. PLEASE." Alex's body began to spasm as she couldn't fight her orgasm any longer. Pipes continued to ravish Alex's body, fighting through the ripples of pleasure taking over her. "More… Please… Don't stop…" Alex was pleading, begging until she could not stand it any longer. She allowed her body the release it had been aching for and felt the shudders overtake her. Her legs weakened then gave out. Pipes caught her and supported her on her leg and against her body. She readjusted her grip on Alex's ass and pulled her close to hold her as her body spasmed over and over. When Alex had calmed, Pipes slowly eased her hand out of Alex's still pulsating body and kissed her gently.

They stayed like that for quite some time. Pipes said, "I'm going to let you get cleaned up." She kissed Alex once more, unlocked the door, and ventured out to the bar.

* * *

When Alex came out, there was no sign of the DJ. She made her way to the parking lot and the midnight blue Harley was gone.

Alex chuckled to herself.  _I guess the player got played,_ she thought as she hailed a cab home. Flipped.


	2. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you need a spotter DJ?" That deep, raspy voice ran chills of excitement through Pipes' body. Alex had found her gym and was standing inches away above her. Will DJ Pipes maintain the upper hand or will Alex take back control that is rightly hers?

_It's getting late_  
_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_  
_I gotta get my body moving_  
_Shake the stress away_

 _I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_  
_Possible candidate, yeah_  
_Who knew_  
_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

* * *

Alex had avoided the club for a few weeks. The experience with Pipes had not really rattled her, just threw her out of her element. She had to plan how she was going to flip the situation back to where she had the upper hand. Pipes was definitely hot and worth the extra time it took to work out the perfect strategy. Alex pulled on some old work-out clothes and decided to go shopping. She need to find the perfect, drop dead outfit for her next appearance when DJ Pipes was spinning. This was going to be the ultimate come back game of maximum proportions.

Alex came out of one of the stores downtown when a figure down the street caught her eye. She lengthened her strides to catch up with the woman who was slowing to turn into the gym.  _Damn. It's Pipes. This must be where she works out._ Alex thought of Pipes' muscled arms and rock hard abs.  _Fuck_. She leaned against the wall and formulated a much different plan.

After sufficient time had passed for Pipes to get into her gym and get started on her workout, Alex entered the gym. At the front desk, she explained that she was looking for a new gym and wanted to pay for a one day pass to see if she liked this one. Refusing the tour, she paid the fee and rented a lock for the locker room. She stored her shopping bags and steeled herself for plan she was about to set in motion. Rubbing her hands together excitedly, she could feel herself getting wet at just the thought of the smokin' DJ in the same building.

* * *

Pipes quickly changed clothes, looking forward to her workout. She had some steam to let off and what better place to do that then the gym. Alex had been noticeably absent from the club the last two weekends. Pipes was hoping that her new attitude had not run the gorgeous raven haired woman off. Normally she wasn't so aggressive and forward with women. She had just had a recent run of bad luck with women and had decided to change up her game for a while. She'd definitely gotten what she wanted with Alex. Now she just hoped that  **who**  she wanted came back. They had never exchanged numbers. That would have pretty much ruined the whole taking charge bit she had played.

Pipes was sufficiently warmed up and moved over to the free weights. She made her weight selections and settled them on the bar, locking them in with the pin. Stretching her arms over her head, she settled back on the bench looking forward to the slow burn of the heavy weights. She wasn't pushing close to her maximum, so she hadn't bothered with getting someone to spot her. The men here mostly acted intimidated because of her muscle definition and her overall determination and commitment to keeping her body in form.

Pipes settled both hands on the bar and went to press upwards when a shadow fell on her face. She stopped short and allowed her eyes to focus. Her mouth went dry as she recognized the face standing over her head.

"Don't you need a spotter DJ?" That deep, raspy voice ran chills of excitement through Pipes' body. Pipes couldn't form her words so she just played it cool and nodded. Alex spotted her as she went through her reps. When Pipes was done with her bench press, Alex simply turned and walked away.

Pipes was beside herself.  _How did Alex find me? How do I play this?_ She didn't want Alex to get away again without some way to contact her. The act at the bar and the underground club had been just that, an act. But this woman was scorching hot and obviously had a thing for Pipes.  _Why else would she follow me here and spot me?_  Pipes was definitely overthinking things.

Alex was amused at the short interaction between the women. Her plan was playing out nicely. She stayed just out of sight of the fine ass DJ as Pipes continued her workout.  _If I'm not mistaken, the woman looks a wee bit distracted. Perhaps the tables are turning in my direction now._

* * *

Pipes worked out hard and her muscles were burning. She was looking forward to her shower after her cool-down session. Stepping into the locker room, she grabbed her things from her locker and headed to the showers. Little did she know that Alex was tracking her every move.

When Alex entered the shower area, she heard the sound of running water. She quietly sneaked into the room and peered at Pipes' soft outline through the curtain. Steam was billowing from the top of the stall and the curtain was slightly ajar. Alex watched as she stood under the hot water, moving her hands up and down the length of her body. She brought her hands to her breasts, caressing them as the hot water beat upon her back and ran down in rivulets across the chest. Alex could see Pipes arching her back and seemingly enjoying the shower quite thoroughly.

Pipes let the heat beat against her sore muscles. She knew that sometimes the best distraction was a good workout with a long hot shower as a reward.  _I wonder why Alex didn't hang out longer._ Pipes mind wandered back to Alex's distinct features above her head as she spotted Pipes' weights.  _I'm glad I didn't put more weight on. It was hard enough to concentrate as it was._ Pipes' thoughts went back to the wee morning hours of the Saturday a few weeks past as she took control of Alex's body in the underground club's restroom.  _Damn she's hot._

Alex watched for what seemed to be an eternity, wanting ever so much to join Pipes. Her movements mesmerized Alex, so she could do nothing more but stand there and watch.  _I want her._ Alex could feel her body telling her to join her, urging her. But then the shower stopped, snapping her back to reality.  _I want her, and this time, I'll have her._ Alex grabbed the towel before Pipes outreached arm could make contact. Pipes pulled back the curtain and made eye contact with Alex who offered her the towel. Pipes grasped it, pulling it towards her, not realizing that Alex still had the other end in her hands. Alex gave some resistance to her pull. Pipes ducked her head to her chin, showing a soft but mischievous smile. Alex pulled the towel back from her, motioning for her to turn around.

Pipes complied as thoughts tumbled around in her head.  _This is what my dreams are made of._

Alex slowly dragged the towel down her back, wiping the dripping water as it trickled down her legs. She bent down to get the back of Pipes legs dry, appreciating the solidness of Pipes' taut hamstring and calf muscles. Pipes shivered slightly as Alex moved the towel back up her body and placed her hands on Pipes' shoulders, turning her around. Pulling Pipes towards her, Alex slowly dried her chest, taking particular care to her breasts. The entire time, Alex's eyes were glued to Pipes' – locked in an eternity of thoughts.

Pipes took a breath as if to speak, but Alex did not want the moment interrupted by words. She reached over and placed her mouth over Pipes, kissing her soft lips until she had forgotten what she was going to say. Pipes' tongue reached for Alex's as the kisses almost made Alex forget what she was doing. She slowly pulled away, putting her fingers against Pipes' lips. Pipes' immediately bit the tips gently, sucking each one. Alex gently pulled away and continued to dry the beading water from her ripped body.

Alex knelt down to dry her legs. A bead of water was balanced on the edge of her belly button. Alex took her tongue and slowly licked it off. Continuing the motion, Alex moved her tongue to her inner thighs. Pipes' shivered again. Alex moved the towel down her legs and then back up between her thighs, slowing drying between her legs. She felt Pipes legs part, inviting Alex in… closer.

Alex could not tell if the shivering was from the cold or from her touch, or both perhaps. She stood and wrapped the towel around Pipes' shoulders and led her back to the locker room. Perhaps they could find a place to get Pipes suitably warm again. No, not warm. Hot. Pipes resisted the pull towards the locker room and pulled Alex back into the shower stall instead. She pressed her still naked body into Alex, making Alex's nipples harden to the point of being painful. Alex moved her hands up Pipes' body to her wet hair, moving her hair from her neck. Slowly Alex began to place small, nibbling kisses up and down her neck. Pipes pulled her head back as if this pleased her then let out a muffled moan as Alex had nibbled in just the right spot.

Alex ran her hand into Pipes' head, feeling the shaved designs that were present beneath the hair that fell longer on the sides. She then moved her hand to Pipes' shoulder, softly stroking back and forth down the length of her arm. She felt Pipes' hand, her fingers intertwined with her own. Another moan escaped her lips, beckoning Alex for more pressure against her neck. Her fingers tightened against Alex's. Alex untangled her fingers from Pipes' grasp and slowly moved up her sides to her firm breasts. Her nipples fully erect, Alex brushed her fingers slowly over them. Pipes arched her back away from Alex and reached up to again place her hand atop Alex's. Pushing harder, she motioned Alex's hand down her stomach.

Alex could feel that Pipes was definitely no longer cold. The heat emanating from her body was overwhelming. Pipes moved Alex's hand down further, parting her legs and placing it between her thighs. Grasping Alex's other hand, Pipes lifted up to pull Alex's hand to her breast with nipples still erect from earlier caresses. Without being a bit demanding, Pipes was making her needs very well known. As Alex's hands separated the folds of skin between her legs, she found such dampness waiting her, but now the dampness was definitely not from the shower.

Another moan...yet louder this time as Alex moved her fingers deeper towards where Pipes was aching for them to be. Pipes lifted her leg, wanting Alex to go further, whimpering so as to keep from begging. "I've thought of you," she murmured.

Alex smiled at this revelation.  _Maybe DJ Pipes isn't all as wonton as she would like for me to believe._  Alex slowly stroked the outside of her lips with just her fingertips. Pipes' back arched even further away. In between her whimpering, Alex thought she heard a low voice, a beg, "Take me. Please." She looked at Pipes face to see Pipes chewing on her bottom lip with a sultry look that would drop an average woman to her knees. That look gave Alex no desire to keep Pipes waiting any longer as she feverishly pressed her fingers deep into Pipes' core, feeling a surge of wetness coming from her. Pipes whimpered, tightening her legs around Alex's hand.

Pipes placed her hand over Alex's and pushed her even deeper into her wetness. Her whimpers turned back to moans as Alex placed her thumb on Pipes' clit, gently move it in rhythm with the other fingers that were deep inside her. Alex could not stand how hot and wet Pipes felt, not without tasting her. Keeping her fingers deep inside Pipes, Alex moved down to replace her thumb with her tongue. She then slid down to where her fingers were and began to lap at the fluids draining out of Pipes' body.

Pipes straddled Alex's face, placing her legs on either side of her head. Alex gently leaned back until she was sitting against the wooden bench in the shower stall and Pipes was grasping the hooks above her for balance. Pipes placed a hand on Alex's head, pushing her deeper into her own body. Pipes pulled her legs apart urging Alex to get even deeper into her with her fingers and her tongue. Both bodies moved together in perfect rhythm.

Pipes' muscles tightened against Alex's fingers with every movement. She had orgasmed several times over. Alex didn't want to stop but at the same time, she wanted to share with Pipes what she had done to her. Today was not a day for power struggle but sharing in the lust that had been developed between the two women. Maintaining a slower pace, Alex wriggled from Pipes' legs, leaving her standing on her own two feet and made her way to Pipes' face. She placed her lips over Pipes', moving her tongue slowly across her mouth. Looking into Pipes eyes, she could see her ache. And Pipes could see hers.

Pipes looked at her questioningly, and Alex gave her a simple nod. As Alex was still moving inside of her, Pipes moved her hand to slip it beneath Alex's workout shorts and quickly found Alex's waiting wetness. Both women gasped as Pipes wasted no time in entering Alex. Alex immediately could not resist kissing Pipes deeply, tongue probing her mouth, feeling Pipes' tongue to hers. Alex wrapped her arm around Pipes' shoulder and moved into her body, deepening the kiss. As Pipes moved her fingers inside her, Alex slowly withdrew hers and brought them to both their mouths, each woman sucking off juices, the fruits of Alex's labor.

Pipes moved her free hand down Alex's body and reached beneath her shirt and bra to grasp her nipple with her fingers. She was rewarded with a grumbling moan with Alex's deep rasp undertones. Alex pushed upwards, towards Pipes hands. The women rocked their bodies together as Alex's body began to tighten and twitch. Alex pulled Pipes' face to hers, kissing her do deeply that Pipes thought she would lose her breath. Alex's body was trembling and quaking as the long, powerful orgasm overtook Alex's body.

Pipes pulled Alex in for another mind-blowing, breathe stealing kiss as Alex lost muscle control and slacked into Pipes' arms. Almost instantaneously, Pipes wrapped her arms protectively around Alex as they had drained their souls to each other. Alex responded by putting her arms around Pipes and squeezing her tight. "Thanks for spotting me on that one," Alex chuckled.

"No. Thank  **you**."

DJ Pipes looked at Alex. Alex looked at DJ Pipes. Each woman wondered who would be the first to walk away this time. Or would they have the strength?


	3. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shhh. Do not talk. Just feel." Her voice next to my ear startled me.  "Are you imagining yet? Wondering what is going on? Wanting? Aching?" Who is in charge this time? Or does it matter? What matters? ... Endgame!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 notes a segment in Piper's POV.**

It was soon Saturday night, and the encounter at the gym a few days earlier had done nothing to quench Alex's thirst for the DJ whom she had first laid eyes on several weeks earlier. She had come quite close to slipping her phone number into Pipe's gym bag but decided to not yet yield to the pressures of hetero-normativity. She was rather enjoying this cat and mouse game the two had started, well that Pipes had started. Alex only had lucked upon Pipes' gym and took advantage of the situation.

Alex examined the outfit she had purchased the day she had spotted Pipes on the street. Sticking with her trademark black, she had a three-quarter sleeve length silk shirt which was cropped enough to leave it un-tucked outside of her pants, strategically showing her silky white stomach when she raised her arms. Black leather pants completed the outfit, hugging all the curves up Alex's tall, lanky body. She selected a simple pair of black flats which would make it easy to maneuver the dance floor. She  _definitely_ planned on dancing tonight. Alex decided to forego her customary straight black hair for longer curls draped over her chest. Thoughts were twirling in Alex's mind as she put the finishing touches on her high arched eyebrows and lining her emerald green eyes. She'd chosen to go light not severe, changing up her look slightly. She'd even chosen contacts over glasses to make sure her eyes would pop. Clear, of course, as her eye color needed no enhancement.

When Nicky and Lorna pulled up to Alex's flat, and Alex walked up to the car, Nicky let a low whistle out of the passenger window. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaamn! Someone is looking extra hot tonight. Are you dressed up for someone special?" Nicky waggled her eyebrows and unlocked the back door. "Get in and let's get to the club."

At Alex's insistence, Nicky had timed their arrival to be during the middle of DJ Pipes' first set. Arriving too early would make her seem anxious, while getting there late would not give her ample time to enjoy the woman she was going there to watch.

Pipes was doing her best to concentrate on spinning for the boys gyrating on the dance floor. It was a battle keeping her eyes on the turntables while trying to watch for the raven-haired woman who had been frequenting her thoughts and dreams.  _I should have made sure she had my fucking number at the gym. You are so dumb Piper, making the same mistake twice._  Pipes had two playlists for the night, her normal dance music that kept the boys on the floor and the drinks flowing and a third set just in case Alex decided to show. She hadn't shown in the past two weeks, but Pipes was hopeful after their gym encounter. Soon Pipes had to turn all her attention to the music as some complicated transitions were coming up.

A shot and beer were slid into the DJ booth by a server. Pipes broke her concentration on her tunes as she reached down for the drinks. She raised a toast of thanks towards the bartender and froze. Rather than the drink slinger nodding back at her, Alex was leaning against the bar. Alex, who looked totally different, dipped her head slightly at the DJ and raised her own shot in a silent toast. It was everything Pipes could do to slam down her shot and not miss a beat of music. Her eyes examined every inch of Alex, taking in the full beauty of her, noticing every slight change in her outfit, her hair, her makeup and even her lack of glasses. A wide smile split Pipes face as she downed part of her beer and leaned back into her tunes. It was now time to transition into the other playlist.

 _Last night we were off the chain_  
_You name it we did it, you loved it for sure  
I can't remember her name, but her ass that I remember for sure_

 _Convenient amnesia, remember the good, forget the bad_  
_Remember the present, forget the past  
She don't get down, then forget to ask her_

_One life, two worlds  
English, Spanish, one night, two girls_

Tonight was going to be a night for spinning songs probably new to the gay boys but not new to the regular club circuit. Pipes watched and tried to judge the crowd. But honestly, she wasn't giving two shits about the boys. Tonight, it was all about Alex.

As soon as Alex downed her beer, she was on the dance floor. This time she ensured that she stayed in full view of the DJ booth. She knew she looked hot, and she was quite aware the DJ was watching her. She leaned over to shout between Nicky and Lorna who were dancing next to her. "I have a feeling I'm going to be in for a long night if this play list continues the way the first song is going!"

 _You're gonna love this_  
_You can't touch this_  
_Cause I'm a bad bitch_

_…_

_Yeah, we'll be drinking and nobody gonna stop us  
And we'll be kissing anybody that's around us_

At that line, Alex turned her body to face the DJ booth. She slowly shook her head and mouthed, "Not anybody. Me" She smirked then continued her dancing.

DJ Pipes' voice filled the speakers. "Let's let Madonna take us to break. She's a bad bitch boys. See you in a few." The headphones were pulled off, placed on the rack, and Pipes made her way down from the sound booth to the bar.

Alex had made sure that Lorna and Nicky were taking their rest elsewhere. She'd bought them drinks and quickly shooed them away. The bartender handed Alex two bottles of water for Pipes and another beer for herself. Apparently, he had gotten the message, too, as he made himself scarce.

Pipes drained the first bottle of water then pulled her hair free from her ponytail and shook her blonde locks loose, covering the designs on the side of her head. Buttoning her shirt, she shivered as Alex placed a light hand on her back. "Hi."

Alex paused a moment. "Hi back. Nice tunes."

"Thanks. I didn't know if you were going to stop by tonight."

"Here I am." Alex reached to push her glasses on top of her head before she remembered that she was not wearing them. "Habit." Her laugh was deep and throaty. "So DJ Pipes."

Pipes looked at Alex. "It's Piper. You can call me Piper if you want."

"Okay Piper. May I kiss you?"

Piper turned her head sideways and looked at Alex. "The almighty Alex is asking permission? Hmmm."

"The almighty Alex? The last time I saw you in here, you made me feel I should be bowing to you."

"Very well the way it should be." Piper burst out laughing. "Of course you can kiss me."

Keeping one hand on Piper's back, Alex gently cupped Piper's chin with the other and pressed her lips into Piper's soft skin.

Piper opened her eyes that she hadn't realized she'd closed. "Mmmm. Thank you." Her gaze drifted up and down Alex's body. "You look nice tonight. Extra nice."

"What? My workout gear the other day didn't turn you on? That's a surprise." Alex was satisfied with the one kiss as it fulfilled the purpose of letting everyone at the bar know who claimed DJ Pipes. At least for that night. She snaked her arm further around Piper as the pair visited until Piper's break was over.

Piper reluctantly pulled from Alex's grasp, leaned over to kiss her jawbone, and whispered, "Will you be here when I get off? Alex's mischievous grin told where she had taken that thought and simply nodded.

As Piper returned to the sound booth, Alex fell back to rest on the bar.  _Fuck me._

Nicky and Lorna slammed up against her. "Sooooo? What's going on Alex? Normally you don't come back for seconds." Nicky's teasing was always relentless.

Alex turned to order another round of drinks and stared at Nicky. "Thirds Nichols. Thirds."

"WHAT? Who are you and what have you done with Vause?" Alex just smiled in return. She couldn't help it. She was hooked.

Alex hurriedly drained her beer once more and headed to the floor as DJ Pipes' voice filled the club. "Madonna took us to break boys. What do you say she bring us back?"

 _It's so hypnotic_  
_The way he pulls on me_  
_It's like the force of gravity_  
_Right up under my feet_  
_It's so erotic_  
_…_

 _The room is spinning_  
_It must be the Tanqueray_  
_I'm about to go astray_  
_My inhibition's gone away_  
_I feel like sinning_  
_You got me in the zone_  
_DJ play my favorite song  
Turn me on_

It was all Alex to do to keep from over-analyzing the play list for tonight.  _How apropos?_ She danced every song, sometimes with her back to Pipes, sometimes with her eyes glued right on her. Whenever Alex was facing the DJ, she knew she was being watched with utmost scrutiny. Frankly, she found it kind of hot.

 _Denim jean jacket, pink chucks_  
_And a mini skirt_  
_Be your bad habit_  
_Throw me up against the wall first_  
_I take advantage of you_  
_You take advantage of me_  
_Drink up this bottle of yeah_  
_And paint your body on me  
Put Your Graffiti On Me_

Alex had her eyes closed and envisioned Pipes the first night at the underground club when she had thrown Alex against the wall. Alex had always been the aggressor and hadn't exactly known what to do when Piper had taken control. She finally decided to just go with it.  _Damn glad I did, too._

Alex was quickly running out of steam. A glance at her watch told her it was almost last call. Soon Piper's shift would be over, and they could get out of here. Her feet and legs were aching as normally she just sat on the sidelines and watched the women come to her. Tonight was different though – fun.

Pipes caught her eye as she turned to wait out the remaining songs sitting at the bar. Pipes held up one finger and mouthed the words, "One more. Dance." The DJ mixed into her last song, a tune unfamiliar to Alex. While the beat was catchy, the first verse did not strike familiarity to Alex's ears. Then realization dawned on her when the chorus hit.

 _She's prettier than I'll ever be_  
_Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah_  
_But there's one thing I gotta say  
She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta_

She looked towards the booth to find DJ Pipes slapping hands with some of the gay boys… and Nicky.  _Figures. Nicky is probably eating this shit up._  The blonde finally looked at Alex and mouthed, "I can fuck you betta" and grinned.

Alex finally was able to collapse on a barstool while Piper finished up her work in the booth. She now was friendly with the bartender who offered her another beer. She shook her head and pointed to Pipes who was making her way over. The bartender pulled out two bottles of water. "Thanks." Alex twisted them both open and held one out to Piper, keeping the other for herself. "Pretty interesting song choices tonight there DJ Pipes."

Pipes blushed. "You think?" She chuckled as she added. "I had someone in mind when picking them out."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You did, did you? I thought you didn’t think I was going to show up." She leaned over and gave Piper a more proper kiss than earlier. "While I know it won't exactly be an underground club with beats banging in your chest, but I really don't live far from here. Would you like to come over and unwind a little?"  _What the fuck. Did I just invite her to my flat?_

Piper said nothing as she grabbed Alex's hand and led her out the back door of the club. "You still know how to ride, right?"

Alex laughed. "Yes, DJ Pipes, I remember the rules."

"No Alex. Ride!" She tossed Alex her keys. "I don't know where I'm going."

Alex's heart started to pound as she fired up the Harley, feeling the rumble between her legs. "Get on," she shouted at Piper. "Get on and just hold on to me. Don't put your feet down and don't lean." She laughed as Piper jabbed her in her side. Without giving Piper time to respond, she popped the big bike into gear and roared off.

As Alex turned off the motor and stepped off the bike, Piper snatched the keys from her hands. " **That**  is the last time you are ever driving my bike."

Alex threw her head back and let out a roar of laughter. "Come on. You are a pussy driving that power beast. Admit it. The  _slight_  increase of speed was an adrenaline rush, wasn't it?"

Piper tried to act sour as she stomped off. Nonetheless, Alex had handled her motorcycle like a dream and the ride was fabulous.

Once inside, Alex cradled her phone in the docking station and thumbed through to find a choice playlist. "This may not be heart thumping music, but I bet you can relax here. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"I will stick to water if you don’t mind. The strangest thing tonight – there was this hot woman at the bar who kept sending me drinks. I think I've had enough for tonight."

"Maybe she was trying to get you intoxicated so she could take advantage of you later."

"Who said I had to be drunk for that?" Piper's quick comebacks were refreshing.

Alex grabbed a few waters from the fridge and slid one of the ice-cold bottles down Piper's neck.

"Long day, huh?" Alex continued to stand behind her, placing her hands on Piper's shoulders. Tiredness was evident in Piper's eyes. "You look exhausted."

"I just need to wind down. I'll catch my second wind soon." Alex kissed her shoulder softly and gently rubbed her hands across Piper's shoulders. "Mmmmm," she murmured. "That feels good."

Alex reached down and unbuttoned Piper's outer shirt and slipped it off her shoulders, leaving on the tank and bare skin. She allowed her fingertips to graze across Piper's skin. She ran them from her neck to her shoulders and then down to her arms and her stomach. "Does it?" Alex asked softly. "You are tense. Do you need some attention?" Silence was her answer as she began to gently massage Piper's shoulders. "What do you want Pipes?"

"Kiss my neck." Her voice was barely audible.

Alex slid her hands around to Piper's front and gently turned her head to the side, grazing her lips lightly, kissing, and sucking gently. Abandoning her mouth despite Piper's groan of displeasure, Alex turned her attention to Piper's neck and shoulders, thoroughly covering them with kisses.

"That feels so good," Piper whispered.

"Yes, yes it does." Alex whispered back. Alex came around to the front of the couch and gently pulled Piper to her feet, holding her close. "Come on, let's go relax." For the life of her, Alex could not determine why she felt such compassion towards this woman. She was mesmerized. A one night, well now third night stand no longer interested her. She just wanted Piper to relax.

Alex guided her into the bedroom and gently sat her on the bed. Alex crawled around behind her and put her legs around her to pull Piper tightly against her body. Piper leaned against Alex's chest and relaxed into her.

Alex felt the need to kiss her everywhere she could touch, simple affection to ease her stress of the evening's work. Instead she ran her hands down Piper's shoulders to her arms. Grasping her arms, Alex lifted them upwards and inwards so that both of Piper's arms were pulled against Alex's chest. Kissing her again, Alex took Piper's earlobe into her mouth, breathing softly into her ear.

Wriggling around, Piper turned to face Alex, pulling Alex's legs back around her. She quickly grabbed Alex's face, pulling their mouths together, engulfing their souls in a deep kiss. Caught off guard, a moan escaped from Alex's mouth. "Mmm I thought you were stressed Pipes." Alex ran her tongue across Piper's lips as she spoke.

Piper drew Alex's tongue into her mouth sucking. Reaching to touch Alex's chin, Piper opened her mouth further encouraging a deep, very erotic kiss. Unconsciously, Alex moved her hands to Piper's breasts, gently kneading, catching nipples on her fingertips. Alex allowed her to take over her mouth and her mind, enjoying the attention she was giving. When the kiss ended, Piper rested her head on Alex's chest. Quietly Alex held her, cradling her body gently. She could feel the overwhelming tension held in Piper's body slowly melting away.

After a lengthy silence, Piper looked up at Alex, smiling. She looked much calmer and oh, so sweet. She kissed Alex softly and gently inquired. "What's happening here Alex?" Her murmuring was moist heat on Alex's lips.

"I think," Alex crooned, "that I could show you a new meaning of relaxation-with my lips, my tongue, my mouth, my fingers. No more back rooms or shower stalls-just you and me and this." Alex engulfed Piper's mouth with a deep kiss.

Piper uttered a low, growling moan. "You haven't any idea how much I would enjoy that right about now."

"Somehow my dear, I think I have a pretty good idea."

"I do indeed enjoy your touch. I have been drawn to you since the moment I saw you in the club. I think I have done nothing else other than think of you.

"Is that why you allow me to flirt with you so?"

"Flirting? Is that what you call our encounters? Honestly, I'm turned on by the passion you so deeply try to hide. And I allow the  _flirting_  because you are beautiful!"

Alex revealed an innermost thought that she didn't realize was going to be uttered out loud until it was already out there. "If it helps, know that I have thought of nothing but you since I first saw you as well. I think I have become to thrive on those thoughts. And now I want to give you the attention that you wholly deserve." Pulling Piper closer into her, she whispered. "Remember our first kiss - when our eyes locked, each of us watching the other, my tongue deeply slipped in between your lips. I watched as your eyes mirrored the fire burning within your soul."

"Go on. I love your talking to me. You stir feelings in me simply with your words."

Alex rested her hand against Piper's head laying on her chest. "Before that first kiss, in the club, it was so difficult to resist watching you. Much like it is to not kiss you right now."

She turned her head upwards, watching Alex. They both knew what was on the other's mind. Unhurriedly, Alex reached for Piper's hand, grasping it gently and raised it to her lips. Kissing the back of her hand, Alex turned her hand over, kissing her palm. Running her tongue up Piper's fingers, she sucked them gently one by one. Her body was relaxing, yielding even more to Alex's movements. Piper slipped a hand beneath Alex's soft shirt and pressed her moist fingers gently against Alex's nipple that had been hardened with excitement. When Alex removed her hand from Piper's, her fingers grasped at Alex's nipple as if to keep her hand from falling.

Alex began touching, feeling Piper's skin - her breasts - her back - her stomach. Piper's head was lolled back, eyes closed. She sucked her lips into her own mouth, licking her own lips in anticipation, in wanting, in knowing what was coming. Alex scooted forward and moved both women to their feet. Still kissing, gently, lightly, clothes fell to the floor where they stood with no hesitation.

"Such passion you have." Piper's whispers ran shivers down Alex's back.

"You stir the fires." Alex found it hard to locate her voice as it seemed lost in the craving. "By touching me, everywhere."

"You soak in the attention and I love that."

"I have been starved for it, and yours is so good."

Alex wrapped a leg around her waist and slowly leaned forward to that Piper was laying on the bed giving Alex full access to touch her. Full body contact was something they had yet to experience and the sensations leaping between them were like fire. Piper's body was quickly weakening to mush. Alex dropped the full weight of her body atop Piper's and moved her fingers to her hair, rubbing her scalp. The pleasured expression on Piper's face was enough evidence of her approval.

A slight rustling escaped from betwixt her lips. "Kiss me." Her hushed tones were hardly audible. Yet Alex conceded to her request and pressed her lips against Piper's. She felt frail beneath Alex, her strength barely increasing as our tongues wrapped around each other. The kiss was almost not erotic as it was relaxing, a jumble of two people melding into one. As slowly as it started, the kiss ended. Alex slowly moved off of Piper, snuggled down beside her, and curled up in her drowsy clutch. And they slept a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A nice dream… though I struggled awake, feeling fogged, almost smothered. As my mind slowly cleared, I was aware of my nakedness as well as the nakedness of the body atop mine. One leg was slipped between mine, and a searing hot, wet fire was sliding down my leg. I felt a trail from where she had started rubbing.

My arms were above me, so I slowly began to move them down to touch the body that was touching me. Perhaps I was still within my mind, sleeping. My arms would not respond, staying relaxed above my head. I turned my head to look, yet all I could see was darkness. I turned to look the other direction, still lightlessness.

Alex must have felt the fear that prickled my skin for her voice was soothing. I felt her lay beside me and whisper in my ear. "Shhh Pipes. It's okay, just feel." When I opened my mouth to call to her, her fingers sealed my lips. "Do not talk. Just feel." I nodded my head.

And then I felt. There were sensations as I had never felt before. Smooth leather cuffs wrapped gently around my wrists, bound to some part of the bed, I assumed. A cloth was over my eyes, blocking out all light. All I could do was lay there and listen. And feel.

I felt her tongue trace down my chest, across my nipples to my belly. I felt her lick to my hips, down my leg, her own juices being lapped off my skin. My body convulsed in pleasure as she swiftly plunged her tongue into me, then retreating just as fast. Before I could suppress my voice, a whimper escaped from within me. I knew that hadn't been appropriate for I could no longer feel her. I somehow silenced the remaining cries for her attention as my body ached to feel her again.

Her voice next to my ear startled me. "Are you imagining yet? Wondering what is going on? Wanting? Aching?"

I remembered not to speak and simply nodded my affirmation. Instantly I was rewarded with her hand cupping my breast, thumb and forefinger rubbing my taut nipple. I wondered if she knew the strength of my imagination, my want, my ache.

She kissed me, kissed my neck, pressed into my body. I felt her light finger touches all over my stomach, my inner thighs, and my crotch. Even though I was bound and under no control, I felt myself relent to her. My nipples hardened further, showing my enjoyment, my pleasure.

She buried her head beneath my hair, kissing the spots on the sides of my neck. As soon as I was aware of my wanting for a kiss, her mouth was upon mine, whispering into me, asking me what I wanted. I simply opened my mouth and allowed her to kiss me, without my kissing back. Pure pleasure.

I felt the long curls of her hair against my chest as she bent her head. Fire consumed my crotch as the tip of her tongue met the tip of my nipple. Taking my nipple in her teeth, she toyed with it ... and I could feel the wetness pouring from me.

Her voice was barely audible, so far away. "Gawd it would feel so good inside of you right now. Don't you agree?" She paused for the slight nod of my head. She knew I wanted to touch her; she could smell my desire. Her voice rumbled against my stomach. "I wonder how long I can last without feeling your wetness."

My body felt electric as she sucked my breast gently, using her fingers to circle my other nipple, just missing it on every pass around. Her heated breath taunting me. "I want so much to taste you."

I hadn't realized she had moved. Without warning her tongue plunged into me, and I couldn't help the cry that I voiced. She sucked my lips into her mouth and found my clit with her tongue. Although I couldn't see, I knew she was watching my reaction. My heavy breathing, my shivers of delight.

I felt her thrust her tongue as deep as it could go within me, then out - again finding my clit to suck. Her utterances of my sweetness and tenderness only made me hotter. I could feel myself draining down her face as my body spasmed in full orgasm. A scream escaped; thankfully she did not stop as my body convulsed over and over again. Back arched. Crying as my exhausted body collapsed back to the bed. She softly lapped at my still flowing juices, calming my senses, drinking in her pleasure, mesmerized by my taste.

I hadn't realized I had pulled so hard against my restraints until she released my wrists. My arm muscles gave out as my entire body was debilitated. The blindfold was gently removed. Although I could see now, my eyes remained shut.

As quickly as it started, the session ended. She slowly moved off me, snuggled down by my side, and curled up in my drowsy clutch. And we slept, dreamless, peaceful sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alex slowly woke up the next morning. Such a warmth rose in her chest when she saw the body lying next to her, blonde hair splayed across the pillow.  _She stayed. Fuck. I am so hooked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't recognize the song lyrics, they really do have more meaning as a whole and as a dance song than just the snippets I pull. YouTube them and see what you think.
> 
> Songs Sampled:  
> Last Night by Pitbull  
> Bitch I’m Madonna by Madonna featuring Nicki Minaj  
> Girl Gone Wild by Madonna  
> Put Graffiti on Me by Kat Graham  
> Fuck U Betta by Neon Hitch


	4. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so quiet here. Even the waves seemed calm. I could sit out here forever and enjoy her touch. My mind wandered to the limited times we had shared before, of the pleasures of flesh we showered over each other's bodies. Her touch, while staying the same, became erotic as the thoughts tumbled around my brain.

0-0-0-0-0-0 represents a portion written from Alex's point of view.

Coffee. The great equalizer. It's also one of the best wake-up calls a caffeine fiend can get. Alex was certain that Piper wasn't a morning person, so she made a pot of coffee and enjoyed her first cup watching the blonde peacefully slumber in her bed. Curiously enough, Piper did not stir even once under Alex's scrutiny. After draining her mug, she fixed herself another cup. Not knowing what Piper liked, she brought a tray with sweetener and cream along with the extra coffee for Piper. Setting the tray quietly on the bedside table, Alex slid back into bed beside Piper. She pulled Pipe's long hair over her shoulder, baring the skin beneath. Pressing soft kisses against the smooth flesh, Alex rewarmed the space next to the DJ.

Piper stirred slightly and moved closer into Alex. "Mmm," her words were muffled as her head was still face down in the pillow. Alex gently rolled her over, kissing her neck and chin. "What time is it?" Piper grumbled.

"Ten-thirty am Pipes. Do you want me to let you sleep some more?"

Piper's eyes opened slightly. "Where am I? Who… who are you?" Alex's eyes widened in surprise. Before Alex could respond, Piper chuckled. "Just kidding Al. Good morning. I guess I was sleeping pretty hard." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm the ends sticking up.

"Yeah. I brought you some coffee. I wasn't sure how you liked it so just tell me what you want in it.'

"Coffee! I adore you already. I like my coffee strong, like my women, and black, like their hair." Piper muffled a laugh. "I'm sorry, that was bad. But it was the best I could come up with pre-caffeine. Actually, could you put a little sugar in it?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, sweet like you?" Alex handed her the coffee of which Piper immediately gulped down half.

"Yeah. Right. Like me. Wow nice place you've got here Al. I didn't see much of it last night."

"Mostly the bedroom ceiling, eh?"

"It was a little dark for that. I couldn't exactly see."

Both women laughed as the night's escapades flowed into their thoughts.

Piper scooted up in bed to rest her back against the headboard. "I haven't slept this well in ages. Thanks."

"Me thinks you were a little worn out. DJ'ing will do that to you." Alex's trademark smirk was plastered on her face. Piper quickly finished her coffee and Alex retrieved her another. The women spent a few quiet moments, enjoying the caffeine jolt and each other's company.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you are pretty hot."

Alex's body shook with barely contained laughter. "Well Piper, since you are laying in my bed, still naked, I'd have to say I think you are pretty smokin' yourself."

Back at her place, Piper had showered and was sprawled across her bed fiddling with a slip of paper. Once again, she had not asked for Alex's phone number nor left her own. Yet when she was emptying out her jacket pockets at home, she came across this scrap. There was no name. The writing was neat, block letters and simply said, 'Call me" along with a phone number.  _I always empty my pockets. This has to be Alex's number. Who else had access to my jacket?_ Piper was second guessing herself for many reasons, mainly because she had once again failed to secure Alex's number. Or had she?

The swagger DJ Pipes had shown the first night she and Alex had sex was mostly just show. She hadn't thought she could pull it off. But she was in a mood and wanted to see if she could bring herself a turn in her luck with women. It certainly had worked. Of course, her control of power had not completely stayed, but it was well enough engrained that it gave her the confidence she needed to pursue Alex, someone she would have never normally chased after.

Piper gulped a breath and grabbed her phone. She dialed nine digits, then hung up.  _I'm such a pussy._  She tossed the phone on the bed, sat up cross legged on the bed and thought. Finally, she knew what to say to text rather.  _Let's see if I can pull off this cocky bit again._ Piper grabbed her phone and this time chose to text the phone number she found in her pocket.

[If this is the incredibly sexy black-haired woman who fucked me last night, she's in luck. I found some time in my schedule. Ranford Pier, 6:00 pm, sharp. DJ Pipes]

Piper smiled at her message. That should do it. She clicked her phone locked as she crawled off the bed to prepare for the evening. Throughout the day, she kept checking her phone. While her message had not implied a reply was required, she could remain hopeful. Her only fear was that that number did not belong to Alex, and she'd end up with a very awkward date later that evening.

Now it was a matter of how to fit all this stuff on her motorcycle. She finally decided to use the picnic backpack her parents had given her for her birthday a few years back. She had not yet had a reason to use it and this seemed to be as good of time as ever. The outside of the backpack places for either a thin blanket on one side and a bottle of wine on the other or two bottles of wine, one on either side. Of course, Piper chose two bottles of wine. The padded front zipped down to reveal place-settings for two along with silverware and wine glasses. The remainder of the pack was insulated for hot or cold food of the person's choice. Piper stuffed the backpack full of every cold cut and cheese she could find at the nearby specialty stores. She also included a loaf of crusty French bread and a few jars of jam. On the top of the food compartment, she managed to even squeeze in a small bunch of grapes and some other fruit.

In a small duffle, she packed her digital SLR camera and an extra lens along with two quilts and a small pillow. With the duffle fastened onto the back of her bike and the pack snuggly strapped on her back, Piper left for the pier with enough time to arrive at least half an hour before Alex. If, of course, Alex decided to come. If, of course, that was Alex's number.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I breathed the salty air in as I stepped out of my car. Teetering on the curb, grinning, I watched Piper sitting on the beach with her back to the parking lot, watching the waves as they crashed against the shore. Resisting the urge to run like a foolish school girl, I meandered towards the blonde taking in what all she had brought. I could see a bulging backpack with wine protruding from either side and a camera sitting beside Piper with a long lens mounted, ready for use. The silence of the beach coupled with the smashing waves was so calming, almost entrancing. Yet I was excited, invigorated. I kick off my shoes and approached her.

"Hey." I tried to keep my voice low as to not disturb her serenity or to startle her. "I got a message to meet someone here, this smokin' blonde with a ripped body and abs to die for. Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't. But I'll keep an eye out for her." A smile crept crawl across Piper's face as she turned to see me. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wasn't given much choice. I didn't want some other black-haired chick taking my place."  _Hell, I couldn't even imagine another woman with her hands on Piper._ I leaned down to kiss Piper's cheek then settled down beside her. "I've never been to this beach before. Pardon me if I'm looking around like my head is attached to a swivel. It's beautiful."

_"_ We are going to get some great pictures this evening. The sun is getting just about right."  _She looks like a little kid. I could look at her all day._  "And I brought supplies, of course, to wine and dine you." She motioned to the backpack. I reached over to the bag and began to forage through the food. "Not yet. Pictures first before we lose the light."  _I don't think I can ever resist that cute-as-can-be grin._

I got up and pulled Piper to her feet. She trotted up the beach a ways, then turns to walk backwards, camera to her eyes, snapping shots. Eventually she stopped to shoot other objects. I was able to catch up and walk beside her. We veered towards the water, and as we reached the water's edge, our hands brushed against one another. Automatically I entwined my fingers among hers, her soft skin in contrast with my rough palms. Glancing over at her, I found the reassurance I needed to squeeze her hand and to not let go.

The sky began its daily journey to turning pink with strands of different colors reaching through the clouds, wrapping the horizon in a beautiful splash of soft, pastel colors. I took the camera from her. With a few short lessons in technique, I snapped a few pictures, framing the island, then the skyline of the oilrigs offshore mixed with the city buildings behind us which were darkened by the sinking sun.

The beach was fairly deserted, so we found an empty lifeguard stand to sit on while we enjoyed the sky's changing hues, its dance into darkness. I took a few final shots before the light faded too much for the camera, getting some incredible pictures of Piper sitting on the stand with the wind blowing her hair about like a wind machine on a TV set.

I leaned back against Piper's legs as she sat a step higher than I. She lightly rubbed my shoulders, enjoying the simple pleasure of a touch. Laying my head on her knee, I caressed her other leg softly. _It's so quiet here. Even the waves seemed calm. I could sit out here forever and enjoy her touch._  My mind wandered to the limited times we had shared before, of the pleasures of flesh we showered over each other's bodies. Her touch, while staying the same, became erotic as the thoughts tumbled around my brain.

The trance was finally broken as we decided to make our way back to the picnic. With my arm around Piper, I pulled her close to me as if protecting her from some unknown cold air. This could very well be the definition of perfect serenity.

Back on the quilt, I lit the lantern and moved it away a bit so it would only cast a small yellow light and shadows on our blanket. Piper opened a bottle of wine to pour while I emptied the bounty from the back. "Fuck Piper, did you bring the whole grocery store?"

Piper giggled as she looked at me. "I thought you might need some nourishment. You know, energy." The food looked quite appealing, but I could feel my body aching with a different hunger. I appeased her by snacking a bit and feeding her small trinkets of food as well. Eventually I laid my head in her lap simply to be closer to her. Quietness never sounded so good. Closeness never felt better.

Turning my head, I kissed the inside of her knee, tongue lightly teasing her skin. Her hands moved up to my neck, rubbing softly below my ear. My other hand traversed up her taut calf to the back of her knee, stopped only by her shorts.

Slowly getting up, I turned around, knees in front of her and kissed her neck. I took her face in my hands, dragging my lips up her neck to her face and found her lips only by touch and the dim flickering light. Strong yet gentle, we kissed, our tongues wrapping around each other and I am again lost in her kisses. My hands slid down to her shoulders, one hand reaching down to cup her breast.

My eyes fluttered open around to a passing jogger. Our kiss breaks as Piper giggles. "We are going to get busted," I said as I slid my hand under her sweatshirt, feeling her nipple against her bra, then kissing her ear... tongue teasing.

"Get busted doing what?" she replied as she pulled my body against her crotch and began to against me.

I moved my other hand to her knee and slid my hands inside her shorts. "Doing this," I responded as I wriggle my hand as high as I can get. I was surprised when my fingers reached her wetness without any under garment blocking me. I groaned outwardly at the idea.

"So what, let them watch." She moved back slightly and then began to kiss my neck.

I was about to melt. "Gawd I want you Piper." She began sucking on my neck, my shoulders, encouraging me to feel her more.

"Then take me." Her whispers told me that she wanted me as well.

Stretching my fingers upward, I felt more of her wetness. Another soft moan escaped my lips as I felt her moisture surround my fingers, slicking them.  _Touching her is so erotic._  I felt her teeth lightly nip my shoulder as I found her clit with my fingertip. "Ohh, you like that, eh?" I began to tease her clit, wanting to already dive deep into her body. The restriction of her shorts kept me honest and slow, something I truly did not want at that moment.

Leaning back, I looked at her. Her eyes were closed as I massaged her wet crotch with my fingertips. She must have sensed me watching her because her eyes opened lightly. A grin spread across her face when she caught me watching. Biting her lower lip, her eyes sank shut once more and I reached as far as I could, fingers sliding deep within her.

"MMMmmm you feel good." I leaned forward and talk directly into her ear, licking her lobe with my tongue. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. I pushed her back on the blanket so that I could get deeper into her pussy. Without making too much commotion, I began to rock against her. Her legs wrapped around me and held me closely and she rocked with me.

Two walkers got a little too close for comfort for me. I withdrew my hand slowly and brought my fingers to our mouths. She grinned as she sucked her own juices off my fingers. "Is Alex afraid she'll get caught? And all along, I thought she was a big, bad, tough woman not fearing anything." She sucked my fingers yet harder.

She was driving me driving me insane. "Perhaps I don't like to share." I muttered through gritted teeth. "It's dark now and I'm getting ready to say to hell with the walkers and joggers." Looking around, I swiftly picked her up and took her to the front of the closest lifeguard stand, laying her down slightly beneath the overhang. The shadows hid us quite well, and I was beginning to not care who saw us.

"I want you... all of you," I whispered as I unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, sliding my hand back to where it was once so happy. "Now this is better." I slid my tongue in between her lips as I slipped my fingers back into her body.

She moaned softly, "ooooohhh gawd please" as I slowly sank my fingers deep within her, exploring, feeling the taut muscles inside of her. I slowly withdrew my fingers then I dug my toes into the sand as I slid them back in, as deeply as I could go. Slow, fluid deliberate motions, breathing into her ear, whispering softly. Telling her how good she felt against my skin. Telling her how hot her body is and how fucking wet.

Her quiet moans excited me further as I had never imagined her able to stay so quiet before. "Damn you are making me crazy." I listened to her soft whimpers as I dragged my fingers all the way out. She began to suck on my neck, making her desires irresistibly known to me. I gave her what she was silently begging for. I plunged into her. Hard. Swiftly. Rhythmically. She could not keep her moans quiet as she begged for more. Her shrills were increasing, longer and louder, noises escaping from her mouth as her juices swirled around my fingers.

Slowing down, I circled her clit, flicking it with my fingers. "Oh my gawd, don't stop!" Piper brought her hands around to beat on my chest. She began to squirm beneath me as her clit swelled in pleasure. Her movements were becoming more frantic, so I hooked my leg around hers to pull it down, keeping her still, and pressing her into the sand. Feeling the wetness pour from her body, I could no longer keep the pace slow. I dove into her body… fast... swift... deep… Thrusting all the way into her, I curled my fingers upwards, finding her spot, rubbing her... sucking on her neck. "You make me feel so good." Her once loud voice was now again a soft whisper yet it still was driving me insane. I pressed my fingers hard into her, feeling her spasms grip my hand, feeling her let go of all.

Quickly withdrawing my fingers, I moved swiftly to Piper's clit. I let her orgasm, continuously... long, hard spasms. As her body was about to relax, I dove my fingers back deep inside her, as her body fought to keep me out. I pressed against her orgasms, sucking her tongue, holding it in my mouth. Eventually she cried out and I could feel her body collapse in utter exhaustion. I relented all movement and laid my head on her chest, listening to her heart pound. Stillness. The only sound was the waves crashing at our feet. Then her deep sigh.

I glanced around the dark beach, my eyes freezing on a pair of feet standing beside the lifeguard stand. Gasping quietly, I motioned to Piper, pointing towards the person standing there. Her eyes widened in shock. We both stopped breathing even as to make ourselves invisible beneath the overhang.

The woman standing there let out what must have been a long held breath, chuckled, and then turned to walk back down the beach. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh well" Piper said. "Life goes on."

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The premise behind this fic is a Piper who was able to flip Alex and turn the tables. Now that they have spent the night together and had a somewhat romantic night on the beach, I'm not sure DJ Pipes has it in her to be a mystery to Alex. Or does she? Listen for the sound of the thumping bass.
> 
> If you wanna get with me  
> There's some things you gotta know  
> I like my beats fast and my bass down low  
> Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low  
> Bass, bass, bass down low  
> I, I, I like my beats fast and my bass down low
> 
> It's like one, two, three, fuck it  
> I'm 'bout to take this drink and just stuff it  
> Fish tank this thing along with four more shots  
> Of Patron I give a fuck about going home


	5. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ Pipes enters a DJ competition in the city. They say some forms of competition can be healthy, but what happens when things get misconstrued and spin out of control.

0-0-0-0 is Alex’s POV.

* * *

 

Piper was pumped about the upcoming DJ competition. She'd been working on the pre-mix she had to submit as a part of the contest. She was in her workout clothes, headphones on, mixing on her computer.  _That should be about right._  Plugging her computer into the speakers, she cranked the volume and set to stretching out her muscles to work-out in her modified home gym. The reverberation in her walls of her house gave her peace and provided the pull for a hard workout.

 

She was somewhat limited while not at the gym, but various crunches, sit-ups, and pull ups were her mainstay at home. Her arms and abs were her concentration these days as it fit the persona she had created for herself with DJ Pipes. It was hard work but incredibly well worth the reactions she got from the gay men. They could certainly appreciate a toned body.  _It doesn't hurt with Alex either. Keeps me in the same league._  Piper chuckled then set her mind to her workout.

Half an hour in, Piper made some quick adjustments to her mix and restarted it. She then set out to the last half of her work out. She reached up to grab the pull-up bar secured to her doorway. She took a few moments to settle her grip then crossed her legs behind her. She slowly raised herself to the top of the bar, held herself there about five seconds and slowly lowered herself until her elbows were almost extended. She then started out into her regular cadence of pull-ups. She had learned to lose count and just go until her muscles were close to failure. Soon, the sweat was cascading down her body. Resting a moment, she allowed her legs to loosen and pulled them parallel to the ground. She did several reps feeling the intense burn in her stomach.

Piper paused a moment as she readied for one last set of reps. A soft whistle startled her as she dropped to the floor and spun around to find Alex standing there apparently ogling her mostly naked body. Piper hurriedly grabbed the remote and clicked off the music then reached for her towel to wipe herself down.

"Hey now. You took away my view and my beats. Come on now Pipes. What's a woman to look forward to?" Alex was standing there in all her wondrous beauty.

"How long have you been standing there?" Piper finished toweling off most of the sweat and tossed the drenched towel to the side.

"Long enough to appreciate what I see."

Piper chuckled. "You always appreciate what you see."

"And to appreciate what I hear. Why'd you turn off the tunes?"

"That's the mix I need to submit for a competition. I don't let anyone hear those before club time. Besides I was listening for transitions and to make sure it all flows." She nodded her head to the computer. "It's brand new. I've been working on it the past few days."

Alex approached Piper to give her a gentle kiss. "You can concentrate on your music while concentrating on sculpting this?" Alex ran her hands down Piper's arms and across her tight abs. "Impressive."

"When I'm working on a mix I have to work out at home. Hearing it in my ears isn't the same as feeling it with my body." She motioned towards the speakers. "It's about feeling the beat."

"Feeling. Yes. I know." Alex continued to run her hands over Piper's upper body.

Piper mock glared at her, playfully knocking Alex's hands away. "I'm all sticky and sweaty. What do you want anyway lurker?"

"I don't want to interrupt your 'work'," Alex said, with air quotes. "Because lord knows I love the work you do on that," she murmured as she motioned her hands up and down Piper's physique.

"I was about finished anyway. Besides this creeper interrupted my mojo. It's all good. Let me shower. Have you eaten? There's a good breakfast place on the corner."

"Sounds good." Alex was eyeing the remote.

"No listening!" Piper unplugged the computer and took it into the bedroom. Calling out from the back of the small house, she shouted, "It's hidden. Don't even bother. But my old stuff is on my phone. It's docked. Feel free to listen."

Alex could hear the water start up in the shower, so she grabbed Piper's phone and started thumbing through her playlists. Coming across one labeled simply  _A1_ , she pressed it to look at the long list.

 

 _Last Night –_ Pitbull feat Havana Brown  
_Bitch I'm Madonna –_ Madonna feat Nicki Minaj  
_Girl Gone Wild –_ Madonna  
_Put Your Graffiti on Me_  – Kat Graham  
_Fuck U Betta_ – Neon Hitch

There were other various songs mixed with familiar and unfamiliar artists to include Major Lazer, DJ Khaled, Havana Brown… Alex chuckled. She remembered this mix quite vividly as well as its after-effects. She punched play and settled on the couch, reliving that night.

Piper's shower was brief. She came to the living room, wrapped in a towel, wet blonde hair draped across her front. She reached over and turned down the volume a little. Alex looked her up and down, eyes pausing on the towel opening. "Don't get any wise ideas there, Al." Piper enjoyed Alex's attention to her body since she knew that Alex would give the same attention to her as a person. She did not feel objectified in the least even though Alex tried her best to leer. "I see you found your mix."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "My mix? Oh –  _A1_? That's me? Alex the best, huh?"

"Yeah – that's it." Piper sidled over to the couch and sat on Alex's lap. "So mysterious dark hared woman sitting in my living room. I saw you eyeing my towel. Do you like what you see?"

Alex nodded her head, "Yes. Yes I do indeed." Alex couldn't keep her hands off of Piper's skin. She slipped a hand beneath the towel and slid it up to Piper's ass. "I like what I feel, too."

Piper leaned down to give Alex a modest kiss. She got up and retreated towards the bedroom. "I won't take much longer." She turned the music back up and left to get dressed.

Alex picked from the fruit left on the plate between them. Breakfast was leisurely yet enjoyable. Piper found the most wholesome yet delicious places to dine. Piper had ordered toasted pistachio Muesli with apple and fig while Alex had some avocado concoction on toast. They split an order of fruit and yogurt between them.

"Tell me about this competition." Alex leaned forward and grasped Piper's hand across the booth. She loved to see Piper's eyes light up when she talked about her work.

Piper's eyes indeed sparkled as she wiggled in the booth, readying to describe what she had been preparing for. "This particular competition is divided into three sections per division/genre. Awards are given for each section along with a grand prize winner. The most important section right now is the pre-mix which is submitted and judged ahead of time. The top six tracks per genre make it to the finals which has the two final sections – audience engagement combined with live spinning. During live spinning, you can use turn tables, CDs, or a laptop. I'm going to stick to what I know best and use turn tables. It makes for good live work in competitions. Old school. I can also use mixed mode – I'll have my laptop as a backup. That's assuming, of course, that I make it past the first round."

Alex's squeezed Piper's hand and said, "I have faith in you my DJ Pipes. You are going to knock their socks off. When is the deadline for the pre-mix?"

"Midnight." Piper seemed calm.

"What? Tonight? Piper! That's crazy. Why aren't you working on yours?" Alex regarded Piper with a look of astonishment. "This is important to you. Go work on your mix."

Piper chuckled. "Honestly Al, I scribble out all of my ideas ahead of time. The mixing part is easy for me. I'll undoubtedly listen through it a few more times than upload it in a few hours. Song selection is what takes most of my time." Piper rubbed Alex's knuckles. "If I do get past the first round, are you going to go to the competition with me?" She ducked her eyes down, suddenly shy at the request.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Of course Alex. You give me great inspiration, you know." Piper laughed. "I do my best work when you’re in the audience."

"And I do indeed watching you! Let's get you back to the house so you can get that piece of work uploaded. I am glad I got to spend you a little while with you today despite just showing up on your doorstep."

"You just wanted to see me work out."

"I dream about those abs you know," Alex teased.

"Then my job here is complete." Piper was all grins as she scooted out of the booth.

Alex somehow missed the rumble of the Harley Custom as it pulled beneath her apartment window. She also didn't notice the door opening.  _Turnabout is fair play_ Piper thought. She stood in the alcove of Alex's apartment, watching. Alex had her headphones in and was dancing away. She was in a ragged t-shirt, shorts and her socks with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Because her eyes were closed, she seemed to not have a care in the world as she danced away without abandon. This was much different than the deliberate at the club where her actions were much more calculated at capturing the attention of a certain DJ.

Without warning, Alex whipped around and opened her eyes as she yanked her earbuds out of her ears. "What the FUCK Piper? You scared the daylights out of me."

"Spooky, isn't it?" Piper laughed as she approached Alex. She grabbed one of the dangling earbuds and fit it into her ear. After a brief listen, her smile broadened. "Nice rhythms here Al."

"Aren't they? You should see the smoking hot DJ who mixed them." Alex herself was all smiles as she wrapped Piper up in a hug and kissed her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She kept Piper in her arms as she looked down at her.

"Well, being that my arms are pinned, there is a piece of paper in my back, right pocket. Put your long, lanky arms to good use and pull it out." Alex slipped her hand into Piper's left pocket and groped her ass. "Your other right Al. And quit being so handsy!"

"I thought you liked my hands." Alex switched hands and pulled the paper out of Piper's jeans. "Can I read it?" Piper wrapped her arms more tightly around Alex and began to bounce on the balls of her feet in excitement as Alex unfolded the paper to read. Alex squeezed Piper even tighter. " **PIPER! Oh my god. You made it! You made it.** I'm so fucking proud of you babe. I knew you could do it." She swung Piper around then sat her down. Holding her face gently, Alex pressed her lips against Piper's. "You are going to rock their world DJ Pipes."

Piper's proud look turned sheepish as she ducked her head and looked away. "You are coming with me to the city, right?"

"Do you really want me there?" Alex's green eyes peered into the blue of Piper's.

"Yes. I told you. I think I spin better with you in the audience. Besides, I'll be gone for a few days. I'm not sure I want to go without seeing you for that long." Piper could feel the heat rising on her face. "But I definitely sure I want you in the audience."

Piper was all nerves as they neared the venue in the city. They had driven in earlier to check into the hotel. Alex insisted on driving despite Piper maintaining her bike helped her get in character. "We are not driving all that way on your bike Piper. Deal with it." Alex had her guest wristband and VIP badge so was about to drop Piper off at the talent entrance. "See you soon DJ Pipes. Kick some ass." Piper bent over and kissed Alex through the window.

Alex found a parking space and made her way inside. She had no idea what to expect. But her blood was pumping. She did know she was in for a night of six top house DJ's from the area. It was going to be a hell of a long night. Each DJ got a maximum of ten minutes to set up and twenty minutes to spin. During the set-up time, the organizers would play select pieces of the pre-mix that particular DJ had sent in for finals qualification. Alex still hadn't heard it much to her dismay nor did she know the set list for the live spin. Piper was keeping a tight lid on everything.

DJs were able to invite a limited number of VIP guests. Piper's VIP's were Alex, of course, the owner of the gay club where she spun and the bouncer at the underground club. Then all of the VIP’s recruited as many of Pipe’s regular followers for the general crowd as possible so as to ramp up her ratings for crowd engagement. The gay-boys from the club was ecstatic and the all-night underground club crowd was always up for more music.

Everyone was pumped that one of their own had made it this far. Even Nicky and Lorna were coming although there were not special passes to get them in. Alex feared she would not be able to find them in the masses of people.

Alex could feel the bass deep in her chest as she approached the VIP door from the parking lot. The pre-mixes had begun to cycle through as the audience started to drift in. While not quite sure, Alex thought she could pick out Piper's style as shorter pieces of the six thirty-minute house clips cycled through.  _Piper has this in the bag. She's way better than these other bozos._

Once in and with drink in hand, Alex wandered around taking in the scene. She spotted half a dozen DJ's on the platform area chatting up with the stage hands. The completion would not be held in a regular DJ booth as this was a true performance. The DJs would have full use of the length of the stage. Alex watched Piper for a bit, feeling the warmth in her chest that was becoming a more common place feeling the more time the women spent together. As she was about to meander a bit more, something caught her eye. Piper had placed her hand on the shoulder of one of her fellow competitors.

As the others ambled off, Piper and this woman stayed talking. Piper seemed quite animated, the way she gets when she's into a good story. Both women were laughing full belly laughs. The other woman placed a hand on Piper's cheek then they embraced. That warm feeling in Alex's chest was quickly replaced with one of envy. The jealous emotions quickly built up within her like a tidal wave then crashed over her entire being.  _What the fuck?_  Alex didn't know if her thought was directed at Piper or at how quickly the jealousy had overtaken her. Nonetheless, Alex spun around and headed back to the bar.

 

A shot and a beer later, Alex began to feel looser. She finally summoned the nerve to look around the stage area for Piper again. Not seeing her, Alex took the time to evaluate her earlier feelings. The pair had not talked about exclusivity. Yet Piper had made it clear she wanted Alex there tonight for support.  _That should count for something._  Alex was not used to feeling inadequate yet all it took was one hug from a woman unknown to Alex to cause her to feel uncomfortable. Alex tried to shake it off.  _Nothing a few more drinks won't fix._

Without warning, the lights dropped then came back up. A spotlight was focused on center stage and a man had appeared. Seemingly he was the MC for the evening. He quickly explained the nature of the three rounds of the competition: pre-mix, audience engagement, and live spinning. The pre-mix had determined the final six competitors as well as the order of the night. The DJs would be spinning in reverse order.

The winner would be determined solely on tonight's performance – the quality of the spinning and how the crowd responds. He reminded everyone to not just cheer for who they came to see, but to keep an open mind and react to what they see and hear. "It's about the engagement, not a popularity contest." The lights dropped again and he disappeared from the stage.

One of the DJ's pre-mix segment started. The stage lights were low, and everyone was staring at the stage trying to see who was first up. Alex found herself nodding her head to the beats. While not Piper's music, whoever this was had a similar style. When the DJ began to spin, Alex found herself overjoyed to see that it was the woman DJ that Piper had been giving so much attention to earlier.  _I don't know where Piper is in the line-up, but at least she's better than this schmuck._  Alex relaxed and began to enjoy the competition.

Several DJ's came and went. During each prep period, Alex discovered she was holding her breath until she could see that it wasn't Piper. When the fifth DJ went on-stage, Alex was beside herself as she realized that Piper had qualified in the number one spot. Performing last was going to be an incredible advantage. While that DJ spun, Alex made her way closer to the stage. She had long since given up on finding Nicky and Lorna, so she wanted to be right where Piper could see her.

Finally, the time came. Alex immediately recognized Piper's traits in the pre-mix while the set up was completed. Apparently so did DJ Pipes' followers in the audience as they began to chant about five minutes in. " **Pipes. Pipes.** **DJ Pipes.** " Alex was watching for Piper on stage. She knew she had the smoke machine to set up and some other minor adjustments to make.

 

A figure dressed in black was moving about the stage, but it didn't seem like Piper. The body was definitely female, just built differently. Alex chalked it up to being one of the stage hands. Alex abruptly froze when she recognized the woman setting up Piper's equipment. It was the other fucking DJ. Alex could only see red. She missed Piper's introduction although she knew it by heart.

The lights dropped as the smoke machine began to roil out heavy cover. A single beam of light cut up from the base of the stage to blend with the swirl of smoke which was churning up from both sides of the turntables. A heavy bass beat started a solid thumping rhythm. The crowd rushed the stage in anticipation. DJ Pipes' followers knew what was coming. They all started their trademark jumping up and down to the beat, pumping fists in the air. The rest of the crowd followed suit.

Suddenly the beat stopped. Simultaneously the back lights of the DJ cage flashed up then back down and the floor spotlight focused on the Piper who had made her appearance. She went through her routine, tossing her hair over her head and making a show of pulling it back into a tight pony tail high on her head, showing one side of her head with the freshly shaved with designs against her scalp. She pulled on her headset and readied her turntables, cueing up her intro beats.

The entire crowd now joined in with the chants of her followers. **Pipes. Pipes. DJ Pipes.** She, too, was bouncing with the beat. When she started to spin her first song, the crowd became wilder. Her first song was a fast remix of a Pussycat Dolls favorite she had selected for effect.

 _I know you like me (I know you like me)_  
_I know you do (I know you do)_  
_That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you_

_…_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_  
_Don't cha?  
Don't cha?_

As the chorus played, DJ Pipes ripped off her sleeveless outer shirt. This time she was only wearing a sports bra to further showcase her toned arms and six-pack abs. She had spent careful attention the past few weeks getting her body in shape for this part of the DJ competition. She had the entire crowd eating out of her hand. All except Alex who was still steaming over the other DJ. Decisively Alex determined it was time to dance. Piper wanted her here for motivation, so motivation she would get.

Looking around the floor, Alex found a crowd of women dancing together in somewhat of a circle. The area was still well within view of the turntables, so Alex sauntered over and started dancing behind one of the women.

 _I stand like a soldier, yeah_  
_Strike like a tiger_  
_I stand like a soldier, yeah  
Punch like a champion_

 _I'm gonna dance, dance, dance to the beat of my drum_  
_Gonna feel my blood running wild and young_  
_Gonna dance, dance, dance to the beat of my drum  
Like a warrior_

The woman who Alex was behind turned to face Alex, matching her movements. The pair circled where Alex was now in the center of the group of friends. Alex took advantage and danced with each of them and with all of them, all the while watching DJ Pipes from her peripheral. DJ Pipes was definitely watching Alex.

Piper saw Alex start to dance with the group. Alex looked like she was having fun. Yet there was something in the look of Alex's eyes when she continued to dance and with only that small group. Piper didn't quite like that strange feeling crawling into her chest. Apparently, something had set Alex off.  _Am I being blown off?_ Piper shook the emotion out of her head and concentrated on the spinning. Mentally she ran through the songs she had on her vinyl. Then she remembered her back-up laptop.  _Two can play this game Alex Vause._  This was turning into a mega competition in more ways than one.

The jealousy took over DJ Pipes as she selected her last song from her laptop. This one was for the big finale, in more ways than one.

 _You can play brand new to_  
_All the other chicks out here_  
_But I know what you are  
What you are, baby_

Recognizing the song, Alex's head whipped towards the DJ on the stage whose head was down, pointedly ignoring Alex, dancing to her own rhythm.

 _Fakin' like a good one_  
_But I call 'em like I see 'em_  
_I know what you are  
What you are, baby_

DJ Pipes eyes lifted and locked with Alex's. A wry smile crossed Pipes' face as she pointed directly at Alex.

 _Womanizer, woman-womanizer_  
_You're a womanizer_  
_Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

Alex's new-found friends were still grinding against her, not noticing that Alex had stopped dancing.

 _Lollipop_  
_Must mistake me, you're the sucker_  
_To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another_

 _Say it, play it, how you wanna?_  
_But no way I'm ever gonna_  
_Fall for you  
Never you, baby_

The crowd was still roaring and chanting for Pipes' as the music started to fade, and the smoke started to envelope the exhausted, sweaty DJ. Pipes was grinning from ear to ear at the roar of the crowd. Once the smoke was thick enough, she disappeared and made her way back to the green room.

Her jubilation was quickly turned to despair when she saw Alex standing against the wall next to the green room, arms crossed with a scowl planted on her face. "What the fuck Alex? I thought you came here to support me, not get down with all the women on the dance floor. Even at the club back home, you don't dance like that. At least not with anyone but me. What. The. Fuck?"

"Me?" Alex was worked up. "You are asking me what's going on. I saw you Piper. I watched as you got all cozy with one of your competitors." A confused look crossed Piper's face. "And then… you didn't even set up your own stage.  **She** set up your equipment for you. You don't even let me do that. So now I ask you Piper. What the fuck?" Piper went to place a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex jerked away. "Don't touch me. I did come here to support you. But I wasn't going to be all virginal about dancing for three hours after watching you and your DJ friend be all chummy. She was your _competition_ for Christ's sake."

Piper grabbed Alex's shoulder this time and gripped it probably harder than she should have. "That DJ has a name Alex. It's Lisa. And Lisa is who got me into DJ'ing. She taught me just about everything I know. I met her about six years ago when my life was shit. If it weren't for her, my life would still be shit, and I wouldn't be here today." Piper's voice dripped with bitterness.

"So yeah, I was chummy. And yeah, she set up my equipment. I trust her more than I trust myself. She's family. Fuck you Alex Vause. I'll find my own way home." She released Alex and turned to enter the green room. Alex was dumbstuck but quickly reached for Piper. Piper turned with an acrid look on her face. "What?" Her voice was sharp, biting.

"I'm sorry Piper. I didn't know. Please come back to the hotel tonight. Please don't leave." Alex blinked away the tears welling in her eyes.

Piper's face softened at Alex's pleading tone. "Let me think a while, okay. I don't know where we go from here. I just need some time to go over the options."

Back at the hotel, Alex was feeling nauseated. Had she possibly blown the best thing to come her way? Not knowing what to do, Alex resorted to what had become her failsafe since meeting Piper – music. She created a mini-playlist on her phone as she thought through what to say to Piper.

 _They can imitate you_  
_But they can't duplicate you_  
_Cause you got something special_  
_That makes me wanna taste you_  
_I want it all day long  
I'm addicted like it's wrong_

Add to playlist

 _I turn my chin music up_  
_And I'm puffing my chest_  
_I'm getting ready to face you_  
_You can call me obsessed_  
_…_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

Add to playlist

 _If I got locked away_  
_And we lost it all today_  
_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_  
_If I showed you my flaws_  
_If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

Add to playlist

She laid her phone on the bed where Piper would see it when she came into the room, if she came into the room. She also left a short note.

_Piper,_

_I don't have any words other than I'm sorry._   _Please listen._

_Al_

0-0-0-0

The steaming water beat against my back as I shower in the darkened room. The dimmed light always helps me think better, blocking out all the things that try to fog my mind. My thoughts drift to you ... angry blue eyes rimmed with anger at the venue. I can't help but to remember your words.

"Let me think a while. I don't know where we go from here. I just need some time to go over the options."

My heart saddened when you told me you had to think. I mean, I know you deserved the time. I guess it just hurt to hear it. I decided to take a shower ... and here I am. Thinking ... about you... in the dark.

The shower door clicks open. I feel a strong, warm hand slide in underneath my breasts, my nipples hardening beneath the fingers grasping them. A body steps in, and I shudder as I am pressed into the cold wall. The shudders are quickly replaced with chills as my mouth is taken into your hot mouth.

"But..." My words are stopped with your fingers. I involuntary suck them as you press them into my mouth to silence me. My body begins to ache, knowing what is about to happen. Knowing that I had dreamed of it for hours since I left you, I knew all the feelings and all the motions. But all the imagination in the world could not prepare me for the surge of electricity you send through my body.

"Shhh," I hear from your mouth, the single syllable brushing out against my skin. I reach to touch you. My fingers knead your back as you kiss my stomach and suck beneath my breasts. Your teeth close on my nipple as I press my knee in between your legs, knowing that the moistness I feel is not from the water rushing down upon us.

You move my hand and lower your mouth from my breasts to my stomach and down. The heat of your mouth causes a release from my body as your tongue enters me. The rapid flicking of your tongue brings me rapidly to climax as my legs weaken as my body trembles with instant pleasure, a cry escaping. I can feel you smiling. I want you.

I can wait no longer as I pull you up from your position and place my breast in your mouth. Your teeth instantly close and chills again shudder my body. I reach down and slide my fingers inside you despite your feverish attempts to distract me from you. A low rumbling moan escapes from your body as your teeth release my nipple. You place your leg up around my shoulder as I press against you, our bodies sliding down the shower to the floor. Your taut, muscled leg pulls my body closer and pushing me deeper with in you. I must have more room. I want you to forever feel the ache I am about to create within you.

"No, I want the water," you moan as I attempt to open the door and take you out where I have room to further explore your body. I thrust my hand deep inside you and hoist you up on my hips and force you out of the shower, grinding your insides with my roaming fingers, your nails dug deep within my back. I carry you out to the bed without care for the water dripping off both of us.

We lay, me holding you, and steam rising from our bodies. Your hardened nipples melt in my mouth as my lips surround them, feeling the taut wrinkles from your cold body. You gasp as I submerge my fingers back inside you. You instantly roll on top of me, your body holding my fingers inside of you, your body thrusting against my hips. Hard. Excitedly.

The light flips on. "What are you doing in there?" I open my eyes at your voice.

"Just showering." I answer. I put the soap down and rinse the remaining suds from my body. Stepping out of the shower, you hand me a towel. My eyes drop so as to not meet yours. I know that if you see them, you will be able to read my thoughts. As I turn, your arms wrap around me, comfortingly. My mind snaps back to reality as I pull away to dry myself off.

"Did you make a decision?" My words stumbled out and I could feel the redness creep into my face.

"Yes." The following pause made me hold my breath. Your answer would tell me if I should raise my head and let you see in my eyes the desire I have within me. Your pause seems like forever.

 


	6. Finality

The light flipped on. "What are you doing in there?" Alex opened her eyes at Piper's voice.

"Just showering," she answered. Alex placed the soap down and rinsed the remaining suds from her body. Stepping out of the shower, Piper handed her a towel. Alex's eyes dropped so as to not meet Piper's. She knew that if Piper saw them, she would be able to read her thoughts. As Alex turned towel off, Piper's arms wrapped around her, comfortingly. Alex's mind snaps back to reality as she pulled away to dry herself off.

"Did you make a decision?" Alex's words stumbled out and she could feel the redness creep into her face.

"Yes." Piper's pause made Alex hold her breath. The answer would tell Alex if she should raise her head and let Piper see the desire in her eyes. Her pause seemed like forever. Chill bumps raised on Alex's still damp, bare shoulders. Piper pulled Alex around to face her, yet Alex kept her eyes glued to the floor. Piper gently placed her fingers beneath Alex's chin and raised her head as she ducked her own to meet Alex's eyes. "It's going to be okay Al.  ** _We_** are going to be okay. I was caught off guard is all as I'm sure you were as well. I'm willing to move past this if you are." Piper's eyes looked into Alex's, hopeful to see agreement.

Alex raised one hand and grasped Piper's that was beneath her chin. Gripping it firmly Alex let out a long breath. Relief coursed her veins. She then moved her face forward and pressed her lips into Piper's. The motion was gentle, yet firm. Alex softly moved her tongue against Piper's lips, asking for permission which Piper gave her willingly and parted her lips to let Alex in. The women lost themselves in the kiss. Alex's relief coupled with her previous thoughts created a rough thirst for the DJ which she was straining to quench. Alex's kiss became more feverish as she allowed her hands to run down the sides of Piper's arms. Alex dropped the towel and pulled Piper into her naked body. Alex clutched one of Piper's hands and drew it to her own breast. "Touch me. Please." Piper gently cupped Alex's breast as Alex sucked Piper's bottom lip. Anything. Everything to draw Piper closer inside her body.

Alex reached beneath Piper's sweatshirt, grasped the cloth and pulled it over Piper's head, leaving her only in the sports bra she had worn during the competition. Alex ran her teeth down Piper's shoulders and arms as her fingers kneaded the tight muscles on the DJs stomach. Alex's tongue ran across the taut abs, tasting the salt from the sweat that ran down Piper's body earlier that evening. Alex grabbed behind one of Piper's legs and hitched it to her side. Standing up, she swooped Piper up where both legs were wrapped around Alex waist. Piper devoured Alex's mouth as Alex carried her out of the bathroom.

Alex gently laid Piper on the bed and reached to turn off the lamp when something caught her eye. She snapped her head around and her mouth fell open. Sitting beside the T.V. was a humongous bouquet of flowers and the coolest box Alex had ever laid eyes on. It was rectangular with mock-up of two performance controllers, one on either end and a digital mixer in the middle. Forgetting that she was stark naked, Alex walked the few steps over and picked up the box. There was a silver plaque affixed to the front that said

 _DJ of the Year 2015_  
_House_ _  
_DJ Pipes__

Alex turned to Piper. "Oh my fucking gawd Piper! What is this? Did you fucking win?" Alex had all but forgotten about the competition. "Oh my fucking gawd. You WON!" Alex ran back to the bed and pounced on Piper. "Why didn't you say anything? That should have been the first thing out of your mouth Piper Chapman. Did you really win?"

"Some things were more important, but yes, I won." Piper nodded as she got up to retrieve the envelope Alex had missed. She tossed a t-shirt and shorts at Alex who sheepishly got dressed. Returning to the bed Piper emptied the contents on the bed between them. "Alex. I had no idea how big this competition was. I thought it was just for name recognition and a small prize." She dug around for a long envelope and handed it to Alex.

"$5,000? Seriously? Pipes that's great. What's the rest of this?"

Piper began stacking the various cards and certificates. "Sponsor donated prizes. Alex this stuff is worth a fortune. Mixers, recording equipment, you name it. And the best part is...I'm now on the A-list to spin in the city. Lisa said my phone will be ringing off the hook. And damn I can get sponsors. I don't exactly wear shirts when I spin, but the contest producer said that will make me even more marketable. Apparently, there is a photo shoot tomorrow. Part of it will be green screen and they are going to superimpose sponsor tats on my arms and abs to show what all can be done given a blank canvas." Piper was ecstatic. "Alex. Fuck Alex. I've made it!"

Alex reached over and caught a tear rolling down Piper's cheek. "Hey, hey now. There's no crying here. It's ok. You deserve this. I am so fucking proud of you. But who gave the big bad DJ Pipes flowers? That's so not you plus there were only two women out of six spinning."

Piper wiped the tears from her eyes. "Those aren't for me Alex. I got them for you. I thought I had lost you… that I'd come back to the room to find you cleared out." Piper went to retrieve the bouquet. "I couldn't find anything as beautiful as you Alex Vause. These are the closest I could find."

Now Alex was fighting back tears. "Don't make me cry now Piper. I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to or done for me. Thank you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Alex grabbed the flowers and held them to her face as she smelled the fresh aroma that could only be that of freshly cut flowers. She stood to find some type of container to place them in to keep them fresh in water.

"Good because this next year is going to be rough, Alex. I'm going to have a lot of offers and I can be very selective. But I want you by my side." Piper took a deep breath before she started again. "Alex." Piper paused and wasted some time putting all her winnings back in the envelope. The butterflies in Piper's stomach were threatening to escape right out her mouth. Alex seemed oblivious to Piper's struggle with her words.

"Alex." Piper said again. Alex turned and flashed her brightest smile. "I want  **you** by my side. Only you."

Alex stood silently while the word sunk in. She returned to the bed and sat next to Piper. "Only me?" Alex's heartbeat quickened.

"Only you." Piper reached over and kissed Alex. "No more of this green-eyed monster. From either of us. I don't want there to ever be another doubt in either of our minds. I want you Alex Vause."

Alex pounced on Piper. "Yes. Yes Piper. I want you Piper Chapman." Alex yelled at the top of her lungs.  _"The hottest fucking DJ on the planet. The number one DJ in the city. Just asked ME to be her one and only."_  
  
Piper reached up and pulled Alex firmly down to her body. "And the finest woman to ever watch me spin agreed to be  **my** one and only. I love you Alex."

Alex crashed her lips into Piper's as the limbs tangled in want, desire, and need. Alex paused briefly and looked at Piper. "I love you Piper. And only you."

Piper made short work of the clothes she had just given Alex to put on. Alex pulled Piper off the bed. Luckily DJ Pipes didn't wear many clothes nor were they ones that weren't above being ripped. Soon both women were equally naked, clawing at the skin of the other. Alex carried Piper back to the shower to rinse off the evenings contest sweat to make space for more.

After quickly rinsing off, Alex carried Piper back to the bed. The touch was electrifying and Alex was immediately aching for her more intimate touch. Alex pressed her lips against Piper's once more. Fire. Their tongues instantly met and even more heat arose as their souls melded together. Piper kept her motions slow and deliberate, soft and gentle. The pleasure that created was indescribable. Alex could not capture the feelings in words as the task was unsurpassable.

"Have you figured out yet why our attraction is so strong?" Alex mumbled beneath the kiss.

"Not yet," Piper replied. "But I hope it stays this way. You drive me insane."

Alex allowed Piper to continue with her slow kisses as she moved together with Piper in perfect union. Alex felt Piper's heartbeat quicken as they moved in sync. The sweat just washed away from the shower was beginning to return as the temperatures rose in their bodies from the intense need that was about to be met. Alex broke the kiss to smile softly at Piper.

Piper reached up and held Alex's face, locking eyes and peering into her soul. She pulled Alex back in closer until their heated breaths met once more and Piper's tongue grazed Alex's lips, lightly, then continued into her mouth for a deep heart-felt, exotic and passionate kiss.

Alex's hands began to wander down the entirety of Piper's body. She had waited hours for this tonight, hoping Piper would return to the hotel yet she wanted to savor each second. She breathed Piper in, felt Piper within her and within her soul.

It was Piper's hands now brushing over Alex's skin, leaving a trail of chills down her body. She reached down and slid her hand up Alex's inner thigh then back up to her chest and face, holding Alex's face tenderly. Alex was once again lost in the sensations created by Piper's touch. It was all she could do to run her tongue lightly over Piper's shoulders, sucking gently in the crook over her neck where it joined her shoulder, up to her jawbone.

Alex let out a soft moan. "I could touch you for hours."

"I have all night." Piper gently turned Alex's face to hers, making eye contact. She wouldn't let her turn away, knowing the strength of the urges surging through them both. Piper wanted to taste Alex's skin but resisted. Instead, she simply touched. Lightly.

Alex's tongue flickered against her lips briefly, wanting to tease, resisting the urge to plunge deep into her mouth. Alex pressed Piper back into the bed, gently sucking on her neck. Moving to her shoulders, Alex pressed her teeth gently against tender flesh. She could tell by Piper's hitched breathing that she was about to give way back into my kiss, and that gave Alex more strength to resist. She slid her tongue down Piper's chest, surprised to find her nipples already painfully hard. She flicked them with her tongue, teasingly before devouring Piper's breast, sucking it into her mouth. Alex slid a leg between Piper's and moved back to her head. With heated breath, Alex whispered. She begged for permission to wrap her tongue back around Piper's.

Piper shivered as their tongues met once more. Alex could see the passion growing stronger in her eyes. Alex waited no more and slid her tongue into Piper's mouth, enveloping her sweet softness. Piper tightened her grip at the small of Alex's back and her eyes drifted shut. Such heavenly feelings crept up Alex's body as she purposefully pressed her thigh against Piper's core, kissing her deeply, passionately. Piper's hand drifted slowly to Alex's leg, lifting it up to her side. Alex breathed into her mouth. "Whatever you ask, I shall do. Name your pleasure."

"I want to feel you, every inch. I want to taste you, every flavor. I want to hear you, every moan." Piper gently sucked Alex's tongue into her mouth, releasing, sucking her lips. Alex could feel the wetness pouring out of her. Alex relented easily as Piper pushed her over to her back. Alex watched, naked, anticipating as Piper started at her feet, running her tongue across Alex's feet. Another moan escaped Alex's lips as Piper ran her tongue full up Alex's legs, fingers following, trailing up to her thighs. Alex involuntarily gasped as she teased her clit then kept moving upward. Alex had to bite her own lower lip to resist the urge for Piper to return. Piper took Alex's breast in her mouth, gently lapping at her nipple, tasting the sweat created by the unbearable internal heat.

"Please." Alex gave in to whispers. "I want you to take me. Every inch, every crevice."

"But what about waiting... needing... wanting... yearning with desires?" Her voice was quiet, barely audible. Piper wasn't sure where these words were coming from.

Alex felt her voice about to break from trembling. "I want to kiss you. To touch you. To feel you next to me. I want to feel you love me."

Piper's mouth drew closer. "You have me now my sweet love. Kiss me. Touch me. Feel me. Love me." She kneeled above Alex, one leg on the outside of each of her thighs. Leaning down, centimeters from her face, breasts barely touching. Even in the darkness Alex could see her beauty. Alex has long known that she's not one to be controlled, but Piper had such a claim on her. It was utterly erotic. Piper grasped both of Alex's hands and held them above Alex's head with one hand of her own.

Moving to Alex's neck, Piper kissed her softly on her ear, breathing heavily. Alex's nipples instantly hardened at Piper's heated breath at the nape of her neck. As Piper moved one leg between hers, Alex knew she felt her wetness because Piper's head tilted slightly and her eyes rolled back. Alex was aware of how hard it is for Piper to take her slowly. Yet both women knew how the other wanted to savor each moment. Piper's head dipped to Alex's breast once more, suckling on her hardened nipples, taunting them with her teeth and with her tongue, sucking in as much as she can. Alex laid still, enjoying the feelings. Despite her eyes being closed, Alex knew she was being watched. "You feel so damned good," Alex whispered.

"Not as good as you’re going to feel," Piper replied as she allowed her free hand to trail down Alex's side ever so lightly to between her thighs. A long groan escaped Alex's lips as she spread her legs, inviting Piper to touch her. The groan turned to whimper as she gathered moisture on her fingertips and brought her hand up to trace Alex's lips, then her own. Piper released Alex's hands as she allows her to greedily suck her fingers. The arousal building in the room was all consuming.

"Kiss me," Alex pleaded. Piper finally relented and Alex immediately sucked her tongue and her lips into her mouth. Piper's rapid tongue movements tried to keep up as she rode softly against Alex's thigh. Piper, too, was wet. Alex wrapped her arms around her, kissing her, then sucking at her throat as she arched backwards.

"I want to take you into a world of pure ecstasy." Words tangled with motions as Piper reached her hand back down to Alex's moisture.

Alex resisted and pulled against Piper, lifting her upward, sucking her breasts and stomach, sliding Piper up her chest. Alex quickly slipped her hands beneath Piper's knees, pulling her to Alex's face. Taking Piper off guard, Alex brought her down on her face, driving her tongue deep inside her, sucking her skin. Alex quickly found Piper's clit, flicking it with her tongue as she reached up to fondle Piper's small breasts. Piper moaned loudly as she rocked on Alex's face. Rolling her nipples in her fingers, Alex sucked the juices flowing freely from Piper.

Piper struggled to regain some composure and managed to turn around while keeping Alex's tongue firmly in contact with her own clit. Leaning down, she began to taunt Alex with her own tongue. Both women battled to maintain self-control while making the other lose hers. "You are so fucking wet and excited. Damn this is such a turn on." Alex was mumbling, not knowing if Piper could hear or was even paying attention. Alex pulled Piper back onto her face, burying herself within her. She began long licks as first, slowly building up speed and pressure.

Piper mimicked her motions and both women were about to come unglued. Alex could hear Piper moaning. "I want to come with you." The battle for supremacy continued.

Alex slid her tongue right beneath Piper's clit and felt her start to writhe on top of her. Piper began a tickling motion of her own sucking Alex into her mouth. Quickly Piper inserted her fingers into Alex's wetness. In and out, swift motions, bending them inside of Alex. Alex muffled a moan as she tried to distract Piper by working her clit more lightly yet more quickly. As much as Alex wanted to distract Piper, she didn't want the DJ to stop. Alex paused briefly to let out a growling, pleasurable moan then to thrust her tongue back deep, tasting her, feeling her juices dripping down her face.

Alex fought off the pending orgasm building in her core. She wanted Piper to work for the feeling. Alex felt Piper's muscles tighten on top of her. Neither woman could seem to get enough of the other. Piper cried out as Alex continued her licking and sucking against her skin and body. Then, without any needed communication, both women simultaneously released into spasming orgasms.

Alex quickly found her voice, begging Piper to not stop. "Please baby. Please don't stop." Piper's tongue found Alex's clit again, keeping pace with her bucking movements as she removed her hand. Piper turned around to lay next to Alex who relented full control of her body over to Piper. "Yessssss. Please," Alex pleaded. "Please take me." Alex was without care as she ached for the orgasm to repeat.

Piper quickly repositioned herself and complied with Alex's demands. Alex dug her fingers into Piper's shoulders and cried out, finally unable to handle any more. Her body convulsed with tremors of pleasure as her body made its final release. And Alex screamed. Piper softly laid her head on Alex's stomach, hand inside her quivering body and held her while she cried.

 


	7. First Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new champion spins her beats at one of the top clubs in the city.

0-0-0-0 represents Alex's point of view

 

Tonight was DJ Pipes' debut as the new champion DJ at a premier club in the city. She had to be at the club extremely early as there were a multitude of arrangements to be handled. Piper's equipment had already been delivered, and the cases were waiting on stage. Not having to schlep her own equipment was a godsend, one less thing to worry about. The adrenaline coursing through her was making her legs wobbly and hands quiver. Alex placed a reassuring hand on the small of her girlfriend’s back as they approached the rear entrance.

Their first stop was the office. The manager provided Piper with a badge labeled Talent. Piper clipped it on her sponsor lanyard. Alex was given two badges, Press and All-Access. The all-access pass would grant her entry to everywhere Piper might possibly be. The press pass meant she would not be hassled for the camera equipment she had brought. While Piper's sponsors had hired a photographer, Alex wanted to take her own pictures as well.

The next stop was the make-up room. It wasn't necessarily a make-up room, per say but where the artists were going to be working on Piper. She took off her outer shirt, clad only in her neon sports bra and jeans. Designs had been submitted and temporary tattoos developed that would be placed on her stomach. The patterns were simple but recognizable as belonging to specific sponsors. Each was delicately painted in various colors of glow paint. A thick stripe was painted from Piper's trapezius by her neck, down the center of her deltoid, ending on her bicep right above her elbow. This was repeated on the other side. Once the paint had dried sufficiently, she slipped her long-sleeved shirt on and buttoned the trademark button at her navel.

Alex had captured this entire process with her camera. Careful not to press her body against Piper’s to not smear the artists’ work, she kissed her girlfriend. Smiling, she inquired, "Is the fierce DJ Pipes ready?"

"Ready as she'll ever be. I hope this paint is as sturdy as the make-up artist claims. I'd hate to sweat and cause their designs to run." Piper clutched Alex's hand, realizing her palms were sweaty with nerves.

"Just spin like DJ Pipes always spins, and you'll do just fine."

The two walked towards the club area to set up Pipes' equipment. A thick black curtain separated the small DJ stage from the club. Pipes would set up center stage on a large rolling deck. Another DJ would be similarly set up on another deck. There would be four live DJ sets total, Pipes would go second and last. So right now, her deck was to the side and back.

As they approached, the other DJ was there, cases open, setting up equipment. As Alex and Piper got closer, Piper broke away from Alex and ran towards the other DJ who stood up to turn towards the running feet. Remembering her body paint, Piper pulled up short. "Lisa! Nobody told me you were DJ'ing tonight."

"I asked them not to," Lisa smiled broadly. "I thought it would be a good surprise. Besides I know you are nervous as hell and could use the moral support. Now get your ass busy and help me set up my equipment so we can get yours set up."

Alex watched for a brief period then approached the two friends. She had taken the moment to couple both of her cameras to her photographer's vest with special carabiners and to double check her batteries. She snapped a few pictures of the pair setting up then walked up to stand closely behind Piper, watching.

Piper felt Alex's presence and glanced up. She realized that she had abandoned Alex then forgotten completely about her. She stood and spoke. "Lisa." Lisa looked up, holding the cable she was plugging in. "Lisa I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. This is Alex. Alex this is Lisa, my best friend who taught me all about this crazy DJ world."

Lisa stood and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you Alex. From what I understand, you are quite the motivation for my friend here. She spins outrageously when you are around. And it's clear that she loves you immensely."

Alex closed her eyes, opened them and smiled. Looking at Lisa, she responded, "And how would you know that?"

"At the competition, afterwards, you were all she could talk about. I was surprised you didn't join us in the green room and hang around for the results. But Pipes said you weren't feeling well and returned to the hotel."

Alex couldn't decide whether she felt ashamed of her behavior that night or proud of Piper for not betraying her true actions. "The pleasure is mine Lisa. Piper speaks very highly of you."

Alex wandered the stage and the club area looking for vantage points for pictures. The stage started vibrating as the house DJ started the music from a pre-recorded set. Lisa went on in 20 minutes, Piper on an hour after that. Both equipment set-ups were complete, so all that was left to do was to wait.

 DJ Pipes made her big city debut, just as she always started her shows. As the curtain fell and was pulled away, the lights dropped. Smoke began to pour from the machines as a single beam of light cut up from the foot of the stage, blending with the steam. As she crouched behind the side speakers, Piper flipped on the heavy bass beat to start her traditional thumping beat. The crowd began to jump up and down, making the pulses of the music. The beat stopped and the lights flashed up. When the beams rushed back down, they focused on Pipes who had appeared through the mist. The beat picked back up.

Piper followed her tradition of pulling her hair into a pony tail to show the sponsor design shaved into her scalp. Many of her club regulars came out to support Piper, so this crowd was aware of the traditions and started the customary chant with the beat. "Pipes! Pipes! DJ Pipes!" Pipes spun off a new beat.

 _Come with me to the dance floor_  
_You and me 'cause that's what it's for_  
Show you know what it is, we got to be doing  
And the music in the house is so soothing  
I wanna dance the night away, you see  
It's just a party, so now come with me.  
Take me away

She stripped off her outer shirt to expose her newly painted abs. All spotlights, overhead and flood shone on Piper, charging the paint on her body. When the lights dropped, the crowd went crazy as the colors on DJ Pipes body shined brightly.

_You got me feeling for your power  
Turn the music louder, let me feel it_

_Yeah, T T like a twister_  
_Spin down, might put it on your sister_  
Got swag like a hipster  
Give me girls with the lips ya  
What a face, what a mixture

DJ Pipes spun like crazy for her sixty-minute set. Sweat was pouring off her body, yet every time she glanced down, the glow paint was exactly as it was when it was applied. Soon the lights dropped, the curtain raised and the house DJ picked up for the change of DJ's.

Alex ran up to Piper excitedly. "That was a fucking incredible set Pipes. You are so on top of your game. You should see the pictures I got babe. You were remarkable!" Alex bent down and helped Piper slide her equipment aside and back so that Lisa could slip hers back into place. Piper allowed Alex to wipe the sweat from her face and neck, careful to avoid the paint. Piper slipped her shirt on and fastened the button. Alex pressed a bottle of water into Piper's hand as they walked off stage.

As they neared the edge of the stage, a man approached Piper. Alex stood back to allow them to talk. Lisa had begun to spin, and Alex found herself bouncing to the beat on the balls of her feet. She turned back towards the stage to take a few pictures of Lisa with her longer-range lens. She heard Piper's voice protesting, almost fearful, and quickly spun around to see the man with his hand wrapped around Piper's forearm. Alex quickly strode over to where Piper was struggling to free her arm from the man's grasp.

"Hey!" Alex called out. "What is your problem dude?" She pushed on the man's shoulder. The man stumbled slightly.

Keeping his grip on Piper's arm, the guy faced Alex. "Leave us alone bitch. I'm just having a talk with the sexy DJ here." He wrapped an arm around Piper's shoulder and attempted to pull her in for a kiss with his drunken breath.

Swinging both cameras around her back, Alex pried the man away from Piper. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Girlfriend." She raised up her fist to punch him as he stumbled backwards. The drunk was saved from Alex's wrath by the security guards coming to take the intruder off the stage. Alex turned to Piper. "Pipes, are you okay?"

Piper chuckled. "My shero. What a brave woman you are. I'm fine; I'm just glad my knightess was here to project me. I'll have to reward you for that later." She winked at Alex as they walked to the make-up room to allow the artists to touch up the damage caused by the drunk patron.

 

 _Too shy baby baby_ __  
I'm right at your border  
Hearts out masquerading  
Why can't I come over  
I wonder what you do  
I'm looking at your perfect outlines  
I wanna get with you  
And get beyond your perfect outlines

DJ Pipes was sweating even more profusely during her second set. The crowd was eating up the tunes she had chosen for her set list and with every roar from the dancers, her confidence swelled. Occasionally she would catch a glimpse of Alex with a camera up to her eye. She would take a quick chance and stare directly at the camera so that Alex had some great face shots.

 _Teach me master_  
Master teach me  
_Boy I would love to live_  
Live a liar  
Teach me how to win  
I tell you the reason why  
Teach me how to win  
I tell you the reason why  
With my mind at the?  
Teach me what to say

DJ Pipes drew the mic to her mouth and yelled out at the crowd. They started their chant once more. "Pipes! Pipes! DJ Pipes!"

"Hey Club Maxx! You have been amazing tonight! I have one more song for you tonight and then you are on your own. Thanks for being a great crowd and dance on! Oh – and have you seen that hot black-haired photographer roaming the stage and club? Yeah, she's mine. And this one is for her!" The crowded roared in approval as DJ Pipes pumped her fist and transitioned into the final song of the night.

 _Although my heart is closed, my eyes are opened wide_  
_Looking for that magic song to keep me warm inside_  
I've been so long alone, a wall around my heart  
Waiting for that someone  
I've been knocked down and out time and time again  
So many fools in love who only bring the pain  
So many times I thought I'd always be alone  
But you're that special someone, someone

As the song finished and faded off, the smoke started up once more and DJ Pipes disappeared into the unknown.

Piper, Lisa, and Alex were lounging, having a beer while the artists were removing Piper's body paint. "That, my friend, was a rush." Piper reached over and high-fived Lisa. "I love spinning, but there is nothing that can match tonight. If all the new gigs I get are anything like this, it's going to be a hell of a year."

Lisa clinked her bottle against Pipers' and reached over to do the same with Alex's. "What did I tell you Pipes? You are now the hottest ticket in town. Just don't burn yourself out girlfriend. Take my advice… get a manager."

Once the paint was cleaned from Piper's body, she redressed. Alex and Piper said their goodbyes to Lisa and made their way to the car. "I," Piper said, "can use a long soak in that sweet whirlpool in our hotel room." The adrenaline was slowly leaking out of her system, leaving her wiped out and exhausted.

 0-0-0-0

I walked outside onto the patio of the suite in which we were staying. We went all out in celebration for Piper's first city gig. Piper had me turn on the hot tub on the enclosed deck earlier so she could relax. She stripped and eased herself into the swirling bubbles. It was a rare time when no music was playing as Piper had opted for peace and solitude in her relaxation. She didn't see me as I watched her lay back and relax, soothing the sore muscles from her night's work in the club.

The moonlight glimmered white against her soft skin. I stood there for quite a long time mesmerized by her presence. I watched as Piper moved her hands along her chest, pausing at her breasts gently caressing them until her nipples were erect. I watched for a few more minutes. She moved her hands up to her neck gently rubbing her shoulders and then pulling her fingers through her soft, blonde hair.

Finally, I couldn't resist her anymore. Coming up from behind so that she wouldn't know I was there, I leaned over and placed my hands on Piper's shoulders. She didn't jump as if she knew I had been watching her all along. As I gently caressed her shoulders, I moved my mouth closer to her body. My breath grew increasingly heavy as I inched closer. She let out a soft sigh as if calling me to join her in the water. Finally, my lips touched her neck and I softly placed kisses leading around to her mouth. She sighed, beckoning me closer yet. My body tingled as my lips moved across hers. Electric.

Slowly I moved my way into the tub, placing my body over hers. I felt my arms start to tremble as I lowered myself down on top of her muscled body. The bubbles against our skin made this moment even more exciting. She reached up and slowly kissed my neck, moving her hands slowly down my back. I could feel myself arch towards her, calling for her to take me, to do as she pleased with me.

Slowly I moved my hands from her neck down to her hands. Grasping her hands, I moved them towards my breasts, leaving my hands over hers. I began to use her hands to gently caress my own nipples until they were erect, brushing her fingertips across them in such a way that drove me crazy.

I dipped through the bubbling water, closer, feeling her body heat. The effervescence made the movements even more invigorating to my senses. I placed my legs between hers, feeling her move even closer into me. She wrapped her calf around mine and slowly moved it down as if she didn't want to let go. She slowly rubbed her foot against my leg, up and down, up and down with such velvety strokes.

My mind was going in a million directions as to what I wanted to do with her next. I wanted to please Piper so much. I wanted to make her body ache for me, call to me, let me know what exactly to do to her since she was mine. I wanted nothing more to satisfy her needs, a burning passion that I had always felt her. Removing my hands slowly from hers, leaving hers holding my breasts, I touched her stomach, her thighs – gently stroking with the tips of my fingers. Her body arched, hips thrust upwards as if to call me where only I could go.

I moved my fingers downward, beneath the churning water, closer, barely touching her swollen clit. I looked up to catch Piper slowly moving her tongue across her lips, wetting them ever so slightly. She looked into my eyes, catching me staring at her mouth. She had this grin that beckoned to me. I knew then what she wanted. I pressed my fingers into her wetness, feeling her body pull me closer to her depths. Over the noise from the water jets, I heard her softly moan, her back arching yet more as I entered her, deep yet slow. Piper felt so hot, a heat with which I was always amazed when it greeted my fingers. I wanted to delve deeper into her but hesitated for some unknown reason. Piper placed her hand over my hand pushing, wanting to feel me further inside her.

I couldn't resist tasting her any longer. Without removing my hand, I picked her up and placed her on the edge of the tub. Knowing exactly what I wanted, Piper slowly moved her legs to my shoulders, pulling my face in closer to her hot wetness. Gently I kissed my way down her legs until my mouth reached my fingers. My tongue was anxious to probe well into her depths, where I knew her excitement lie. Piper moved her hands behind her on the edge of the tub, arching yet even more as I replaced my fingers with my tongue and began to move it slowly in and out of her body.

Her body rhythmically moved with every flicker my tongue made. While I wanted to tease her, to make the moment last longer, I couldn't resist wanting her to explode in my mouth at that moment. In my mind, I wanted to wait but as I felt her hand move to against the back of my head, fingers wrapping themselves with my hair, I knew it wouldn't be long before she would let go of it all and let me taste her sweetness. This excited me, made me want her even more.

I moved my tongue deeper inside her, continuing to thrust until her body started to writhe. I could her muffled moans become louder and louder. She beckoned for me not to stop. I looked up into her blue eyes; they called me to take her. I moved my hand slowly between her legs, passing my face and reaching inside her with my fingers, moving them along with the rhythm as my tongue found her clit. Her moans became increasingly louder. When I looked up at her this time, I could not see her eyes. She was bowing back so far that I thought she would be sure to break her back.

All I could see was the glimmering moonlight beating against her wet body. My mind raced in wonderment of the perfect specimen of the human body laid out before me. I felt Piper's muscles swelling deep inside and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I would taste what liquid would come from deep within her soul. She begged me not to stop. Yet for some reason, I wanted her to feel me, too, what was building up within me.

I withdrew slightly to her protests, leaving only two fingers inside her yet to repeat the rhythm they had created. I slowly moved my body up along hers. She felt me quivering, the excitement I could no longer keep from her.  _If only she could feel how much I ached for her._  I slowly came up just enough to place my lips over hers, to give her a kiss, one so deep that I could feel her soul from within. Piper relented, offering no resistance, only hunger.

She moved her hands down my back as this time, I curved into her. I pulled my body closer and shifted her hands to my ass. She grabbed on, digging her fingers in, pulling me deeper and deeper inside her. I wanted to feel both of us... losing total control... together... making each other so hot... so wet. Straddling one of her legs, I placed my crotch firmly on the meaty portion of her upper thigh. Settling down, I wanted her to feel how wet touching her had made me, knowing it wasn't the water from the tub.

My lips moved closer to Piper's ear, whispering the things I know she wanted to hear, softly, heavily breathed. "I want to show you how you make me feel," I told her. She moaned and pressed her leg upwards into my crotch. My breathing was becoming more erratic. I needed a distraction so I reached back between her legs, parting her lips with my fingers, placing the heel of my hand against her clit.

My breathing dipped as she felt like no other woman I had ever touched. I thought I would lose control at that moment. I wanted – no needed – it to last much longer, never wanting to stop what I felt. I moved my lips from her down to her neck slightly grazing her skin with my teeth. Moving my way down slowly to her shoulders, I felt her push herself into my teeth, making me want to bite her. I moved my body rhythmically over hers, never stopping, my palm rubbing her clit in sync with my core on her thigh. She had placed her arm around my neck, pulling me towards her and then pushing me away, like dancing to a silent beat. Piper dug her fingers deep into my shoulders as she gasped for breath between her moans. She pressed her mouth against mine yet could not kiss me as she managed only to breath… and moan.

With each move, we both became wetter and both bodies tensed with pleasure. I opened my eyes to see her intense gaze staring directly into me. No longer would the other have to wait as we both released in unison, climaxing to the point of utter exhaustion.

0-0-0-0

 


	8. Market Me This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and DJ Pipes go corporate as they meet to hash out a marketing plan for the popular DJ. Who knows what happens after the meeting is over.

It had been almost two months since Piper had won the city-wide spinning competition. Lisa had been right about the number of offers of work she would have at the top clubs. If Piper spoke to the club owners directly and hesitated, the price they were willing to pay inevitably went up. Piper certainly wasn't one to negotiate and decided that she didn't have to go through all the hassle. She had an agent to handle the bookings and arrangements.

All the advertising and marketing thus far had been handled by the contest organizers. It was centric around the contest and their sponsors. Piper realized that would only take her so far in her own career. She had to personally start building a widespread following of listeners who kept up with her for her talents as a DJ, not simply because she won a contest. She needed her own marketing team as well to be able to get some type of normalcy back into her life. Luckily, she knew just the person to help her promote herself.

Alex was nervous as she prepared for the next meeting on the afternoon's agenda. Winning this client would be a tremendous boost to her small marketing company, possibly providing the exposure she needed to draw in even larger clients. Plus, she wanted Piper to be as proud of her as she was of Piper. Together, they had decided to let Piper's agent make the major decisions since the agent was still being paid by the competition promoters. Besides, the agent certainly knew more about the business than did they. Piper and Alex both had a lot to learn about the music world.

Alex gathered her story boards and the mock-up of her team's ideas and headed to the small meeting room. Breathing deeply, she rounded up the two other marketers involved, and the three of them gathered in the room to finalize their game plan for the afternoon.

"I know a marketing campaign for a disc jockey is not something that we would normally do, but it offers us a foot into an exclusive, niche market. Since Piper Chapman won the city title, she has been exploding onto the club scene. Therefore she needs us. She needs the exposure not only here in this city but also in surrounding cities so that she can expand her circle. Show me what you have this far."

The woman on Alex's left spoke first. "We need a different photo shoot than was done by the contest organizers." She reached into her portfolio and brought out sketches of various parts of Pipe's body – the side of her head with its shaved designs, her stomach, her arms, her hands on the turntables. "From the pictures you've provided, Alex, she's pretty hot. Let's break the whole into the sum of her pieces. We can use various body parts on the handbills to gather public interest. People have to come to the clubs in order the see the entirety of DJ Pipes."

"Okay great idea." Turning to the man, Alex questioned, "What do you have?"

"Fonts. She needs to pick a font that she feels represents her style." He pulled out three mock-ups of Piper's name, each in a crazy yet distinctive font.

"Don't you think we should make that choice? Present her with one then if she doesn't like it, offer alternatives. Remember we are the experts." Alex's colleagues nodded in agreement. "Let's start with that one," Alex pointed to one of the fonts. "Clean it up and have it ready by our meeting this afternoon. Next social media. Whose is that?"

The woman slid two copies of paperwork towards the others. "Here is the current community standard for Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. Right now while Piper is new, she should maintain majority control of her accounts except when we do blasts to advertise various events. This should keep her real to the community, approachable. I think we should also consider Periscope or other live socials for portions of her show, maybe a new segment each week starting with behind the scenes preparation."

Alex mulled this over. "There are many facets to Piper’s preparations and shows that I think her followers would find interesting. Those can also be uploaded to YouTube along with some professionally produced content."

The trio wrapped up their conversations, deciding how everything would be presented to Piper and her agent. As the others left, Alex slumped in her chair, exhausted. In her heart of hearts, she knew this was more than merely landing a client. This was Piper, the woman with whom she was falling head over heels in love.

Alex snapped her head upright, looking around to see if anyone had seen her doze off. These meetings can get so tedious. Glancing at her watch, Alex realized that they had been meeting for over an hour.  _This is ridiculous. I know I wanted things to be perfect for Piper, but now I'm beginning to regret this meeting. I could have showed her the plans myself and gotten approval. It sucks to go through protocol._

 

Straightening up in her chair, Alex rearranged her blouse and made sure that her skirt was pulled down firmly around her thighs. Skirts were a new style for Alex, a new style for a new company. Sometimes she wondered if it was worth the trouble. Piper was watching Alex fiddle with her uncomfortable clothing, a smile reaching her enchanting eyes. The other marketers were talking to and negotiating with Piper's agent just as they would with any other client.  _I suppose this is a good thing._

Alex allowed her mind to drift back to the night she first met Piper, at the boys' bar. She visualized every moment and vision of Piper which were imprinted on her mind. The plans she and her team had worked out were perfect, capturing every memory that had initially drawn Alex to Piper in her DJ booth.

When Alex had decided to start up the small marketing firm a few years ago, she knew that she would have to adjust her image slightly to meet the mainstream. Nicky had harassed her endlessly when Alex revealed pieces of her new wardrobe. "You are turning into such a girly girl Alex." Despite Alex almost punching Nicky, the taunts went on and on. Alex had tried to explain to them that if one wanted to swim in the ocean, one had to play with the sharks.

Alex had taken every opportunity she could to use her feminine power to wiggle her way into marketing world. While still relatively new, Alex's company was doing well. The clothes were uncomfortable as hell, but Alex supposed she'd survive. She glanced back down at towards the other end of the table and resisted the urge to do a double take. Piper was still staring at her; by the expression on her face, she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Alex looked down at the portfolio before her on the table. Rearranging the papers, she glanced around the table again. Everyone seemed to be into the meeting: animated discussion, note taking, etc. Everyone except herself and Piper that is. As my eyes scanned, Alex could tell that Piper was oblivious to the meeting. Then again, nobody seemed to be paying attention to either of them anyhow.

Alex's eyes locked with Piper's and froze. Piper's intense look made her facial expressions very striking. Her blue eyes were piercing. Without breaking the gaze, Piper shifted her body, swinging her legs around, crossing them neatly outside the boundaries of the massive mahogany meeting table. She slightly nodded her head, almost as if she was giving Alex permission.

Alex's eyes searched down Piper's body. Piper, too, was dressed out of her normal clothes. Her silk blouse fell soft against the curves of her breast, then blended as it tucked into her pants. The material of her pants allowed Alex to envision what her legs looked like as Alex's gaze made its way down Piper's body. Despite already knowing every inch of Piper's body intimately, desire and carnal hunger overtook Alex. Something was to be said about sneaking glances when she should be working. Thinking about Piper surged Alex's body into wakefulness: her skin tingling with excitement, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The thoughts ran rampant in Alex's mind.

Alex allowed her eyes to wander back up Piper's body to her face. She could feel the redness creep up her neck.  _I am sitting here in a full staffing, staring at the woman we want as our next client._  Alex sat more upright, reshuffling her papers once more, adjusting her chair. When she glanced at Piper again, she wasn't looking at Alex but staring out of the office window. The hustle and bustle of the city was silent through the glass, making quite a juxtaposition to the loudness of the meeting room.

Fortunately, the meeting was soon over. Piper's agent and Alex’s marketers had come to an agreement. Once legal drew up the paperwork, the deal would be finalized. Piper would officially be a client of Alex's. The other parties filed out, leaving only Alex and Piper in the meeting room.

A coy look crossed Piper's face as she spoke. "You looked distracted today Alex. Whatever is on your mind?"

Alex wandered around the meeting room, pulling the blinds tightly closed and locking the door. She slowly turned to Piper. "You know exactly what is on my mind." Piper raised her eyebrows. "You."

"Me?" Alex nodded at Piper's question. "I liked your team's plans for marketing DJ Pipes." Piper used one finger to slide her copy of the portfolio to the center of the table. "You do good work."

Alex's mouth was drying as she was growing increasingly aroused watching Piper. Her slender hips soft, how the silk pants shaped her ass smoothly. Despite being at Alex's work place, she could not seem to shake the impure thoughts of Piper. Then again, are they impure? How could sexuality be anything BUT pure?

Alex reached across Piper to flip open the portfolio, pulling out a few photographs. "These are my favorite." Accidentally brushing across Piper's breasts, Alex realized that she did not have on a bra. Alex's arm paused, quite involuntarily against her soft flesh. "You, my love," Alex was smug, "are evil.

Piper quieted Alex with a finger to her lips. She pulled Alex over to a large overstuffed leather chair. Alex simply nodded. Piper slid her hand to Alex's knee and squeezed. Alex did the first thing that came to her mind. She leaned forward and kissed Piper on the lips.

Piper slid her hand up Alex's knee almost to her thigh. "I like looking at you." Piper's voice was a low murmur. "You are very pleasant to watch."

Holding her face gently in her hands, Alex kissed Piper as softly and as sensually as she could, drawing her tongue in, finding her soul through her mouth, piercing sensuality with her lips.

Piper leaned back, gasping. Her eyes were wide with amazement, catching Alex off guard.

"Is this okay?" Alex questioned because she looked almost scared.

"It's your office. I should ask you, is this okay?"

Alex leaned forward, grasping Piper's breast in her hand, gently pulling her. "Kiss me." Alex felt Piper's hard nipples pressing against the smooth shirt. "It's more than alright."

Piper leaned forward to suck on Alex' neck as Alex played with her nipples, tweaking them. "You feel so good," Piper whispered into Alex's neck.

Alex stood up, keeping Piper's mouth pressed against her neck, into her body. Piper began to stand as well. Alex gently pressed down on her shoulders, keeping her seated in the chair, drawing the chair closer to the table. Turning slowly, steadily, Alex seated herself on the table and hooked her legs around Piper. In turn, Piper reacted quickly, moving Alex's skirt the short distance up and over Alex's hips and made short work of Alex's panties, tossing them to the side.

Alex watched as Piper kissed and nibbled her inner thighs. Her mouth hovering over Alex's pussy, so close that she could feel Piper's breath. Then her tongue flicked out and it was as though electricity shot through Alex's body. She began to run her tongue in slow circles around Alex's clit for what seemed like forever. It was agonizing bliss. The agony then subsided yet the bliss continued when she began to suck, gently and slowly on her clit. Alex closed her eyes and moaned deep from the back of her throat.

Alex laid back on the table as Piper kicked the chair aside and dropped to her knees. Alex's entire body pulsated with the movements of Piper's mouth, her clit as if it had its own heartbeat. Piper then pulled away; suddenly Alex felt her tongue, flat and wide, licking her drenched lips driving Alex mad with passion. Alex felt her juices run down the crack of her ass, slickening the table's shiny, red surface.

Piper again stopped. As Alex opened her eyes to plead with her, Piper's face was about a foot or so above her crotch. She smiled slightly, slyly, and whispered "bring it to me." Alex raised her hips a bit, feet on the heavy, oversized chair. Piper again looked into Alex's eyes, and in a husky voice said again, "higher baby."

Alex lifted her hips, taking her sex to Piper's mouth. Piper placed her hands on Alex's ass, supporting her as she continued licking, sucking, nibbling. Alex relished in the sensation of Piper's mouth. Alex's legs were open wide as she moved my feet to rest on Piper's shoulders. Piper still focused her attention on Alex's clit, sucking on it rhythmically. Alex spread her legs even wider as Piper lightly caressed her lips with her fingertip, teasing Alex with the promise of her fingers entering her. Piper only applied slight pressure with one finger, entering Alex minutely. Alex felt her abdomen tightened as her orgasm began to build.

Reaching up over her head, Alex stretched out and grasped the other edge of the table, still arching upwards. She loved the anticipation but needed Piper inside her. Alex began to beg, softly, telling Piper of her ache. Piper relented and slowly slid her fingers inside, filling Alex with unfathomable pleasure. Alex's hips rocked forward and her thighs quivered as her orgasm engulfed her.

Soon, the room was quiet again. Alex lay on the table, dropping her legs from Piper's shoulders to the chair. Piper kissed Alex's stomach, her breasts, and her chin as she made her way up to lay beside Alex. Neither woman spoke.

 


	9. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ Pipes is getting high paying gigs left and right; but has she truly arrived? DJ Pipes and Alex have a huge announcement to make, and what better way to make such a revelation? A party!

0-0-0-0-0 represents Alex's POV

"Thanks for understanding Mike. Don't forget you are welcome to join us!" Piper spoke over her shoulder as she walked down the sidewalk leading away from her neighbor's house.

The man standing under the porch eaves chuckled. "No thanks Piper. I'll just enjoy the music from here. You know – pop open a beer and listen to my shutters rattle."

"Oh, it won't be  _that_  bad? Besides, who knows – you might enjoy it!"

Piper chuckled under her breath as she returned to her house. As she threw herself onto the couch, Alex approached from the kitchen and wrapped her long arms around Piper from behind. Giving her a long, soothing kiss on her jaw, she muttered into Piper's ear. "So, what's the verdict?"

Piper exaggerated a deep sigh of relief and melodramatically threw her arm across her forehead. "Not bad. I got to speak to everyone. Hard to imagine every single neighbor within listening distance of my house was home this afternoon. I don't think anyone is going to have a problem with it."

Piper and Alex were planning a house party Saturday night. It would be a loud and most likely raucous night, so they decided Piper should visit all the surrounding houses to gauge their acceptance and to warn them. Piper agreed to cut the noise level a little after midnight and to call cabs for the over-imbibers that didn't have designated drivers. She had a pretty understanding group of neighbors, and she hoped that remained the case after Saturday night.

Piper had been working almost non-stop, three to four nights every week. The marketing plan Alex's company had come up with was generating a great deal of business; Piper was able to pick and choose her gigs and demand top dollar on her contracts. In her wildest dreams, Piper could have never imagined winning a contest would catapult her career on such a trajectory. She had gone from spinning for a few hundred bucks a night to several thousand a night and even more for the occasional high-profile gigs.

 

But this weekend, this weekend was different. Despite the importance of growing her  _brand_  while things were hot, she needed this weekend. She needed a break; she needed her friends; she needed to have fun. Plus there was a fairly significant event happening for DJ Pipes. Her agent about blew a gasket when she refused to work this particular weekend. He could not get her to budge, so together with Alex's team, an alternative plan was put into play.

Keeping one arm around Piper, Alex slid over the back of the couch and landed next to Piper. She pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper to present to Piper whose eyes grew wide with excitement as she examined the tick marks beside each on the list of names. "Everyone RSVP'd yes?" Alex nodded a confirmation. "Al, this is going to be a monumental party. Thanks for all the work you and your team did arranging things."

"I should be thanking you. You've generated a lot of press for us. Besides, shouldn't a lover do everything in her power to make her partner smile?"

Piper pushed playfully at Alex. "You are so cheesy. Seriously, thanks."

"Hey, I get to write off the catering and alcohol as a business expense. How can you get a better deal for a house party than that?" Alex's minions had organized the food and drink arrangements under her watchful eye. Everything had to be perfect, or heads would roll.

While the number of attendees were not astronomical – they had to fit them all in Piper's house and garden area – the selected ones were the most important people in Piper and Alex's lives – their closest friends and some of the select people who had made this journey possible.

When Lisa had received her invitation, she immediately called Alex in vehement protest. Piper could hear Lisa's raging voice and snatched Alex's phone. Piper talked for a few minutes then hung up. Alex was still stunned. "I didn't even know what she was yelling at me for."

A grin spread across Piper's face. "Lisa was pissed because she had been invited only as a guest. She insisted on DJ'ing the party."

A slight blush crept up Alex's face. "That wasn't even a consideration. She was invited as a guest, Piper. You know you wouldn't be having this party if she weren't in your life."

"And that's exactly why she is going to be the DJ." Piper handed the phone back to Alex. "Unless of course you want to call her back."

Piper and Lisa met prior to the party to discuss specific songs and possible playlists. While Lisa was given creative license for the night, there were still a few songs Piper wanted mixed in. Piper's face became somber when she isolated a specific track in a different folder on her computer. Before playing the mix, she launched into an explanation. This track is 7:12 long. It must end at midnight when we crank the music down. I will need to make a short announcement then play it one more time. You **can** **not**  mix anything in at either end. There are gradual fades that will help with that. Then, the tables are all yours again."

Intrigued, Lisa immediately commandeered Piper's computer to play the track. As the end notes faded, she asked, "Is this your work?" Piper nodded. "Piper! This is absolutely phenomenal. Did you go to a fucking studio?"

Piper nodded her head. The look on her face told Lisa that no additional information was forthcoming. "You will learn more about it when everyone else does." She handed Lisa a CD. "I'm probably breaking a million rules by giving you a copy, but I know you need to frame what goes around the track. Remember this must end precisely midnight. After my announcement, play it again. Nobody's ears hears it before then but yours. Promise?"

The party set-up on Saturday went smoothly. Lisa was in fat city playing with Piper's new equipment. "Damn Pipes. I should have tried harder to beat your ass. This is prime stuff."

Piper didn't bother to tell her that there was even more equipment stored in the garage. With the money she was making now, she had sincerely considered letting Lisa have some of the paraphernalia to replace her worn and ragged tools that were necessary for DJ work. When clubs wanted to arrange two spinners, Piper had Lisa's participation written into her contract. Seeing her friend and mentor's ecstatic reaction finalized her decision. She would ask Alex to arrange delivery of the equipment the next week.

Alex had designed the wording of the invitation in a way to leave little interpretation. The food and booze began flowing at 7 pm and everyone's presence was expected by 8 pm at the latest. Parties without designated drivers would deposit their keys at the door. Nobody would be allowed to leave prior to midnight barring grave illness or injury.

Promptly at 7 pm, as Lisa began to spin the first song, a brazen, loud voice echoed through the house overshadowing even the pulsating beats. "And let the party begin," Nicky bellowed out, announcing her arrival, as she and Lorna waltzed in. Piper and Alex had not yet taken their place near the door and rushed over to greet Alex's best friend. Nicky about bowled Alex over with a bear hug as Lorna gave Piper a gentle embrace. "Damn aren't you two a sight for sore eyes. I've missed you fuckers."

Alex gave a deep, rumbling chuckle. "We've missed you, too. Oh!" Alex stepped to the table next to the door and reached into a bowl. Extracting two small rectangular envelopes, she gave one to each of her friends. "Follow the instructions."

Nicky squinted at the credit card sized packet. "Damn Vause, could this be any smaller?"

"The writing is plenty large jackass."

"Do not open under penalty of death." Nicky smirked as she looked at Alex. "If I can't ever open it, then why give it to me?"

"Damn it, Nicky. Don't you dare open that until we tell you to, capice?"

"Whatever you say Vause. Your girlfriend can kick my ass." Nicky tucked both hers and Lorna's cards into her pocket. "Now point me to the booze."

Alex had been precise with the arrival instructions because she and Piper wanted to greet each guest. First, they hadn't seen many of them in months. Secondly, it was the polite thing to do, and they wanted to give each person a card personally. Sure enough as eight o'clock rolled around, all the guests had arrived. Now Piper and Alex were free to mingle and to dance.

Lisa was spinning a mix of dance songs along with pop music as she and Piper had discussed. When the beginning notes of the next song began, Piper grabbed the back of a surprised Alex's shirt and spun her around, pulling her solid against her body. Piper's head was down, blonde hair swaying with the soft guitar notes.

 _I'm sick of this condition_  
_Your kiss is my addiction_  
_I can tell you cast a spell that knows no moderation  
It's dangerous, the things we do_

_…_

_Under the influence_  
_I take the consequence_  
_Under the influence  
I got no defense_

 

Piper silently sang the words as she looked up, locking eyes with Alex who had settled into Piper's motions. Alex found her arms wrapped strongly around Piper whose head was against Alex's chest as the final notes of the song faded into the next. She kissed the top of Piper's head then noticed several of the guests watching them keenly as their sways continued. "I guess we've had our first slow dance in public Pipes."

Piper grinned as she looked up into Alex's eyes which looked almost hazel in the light of the house. "I never thought of that. We've never danced before, have we? In public, I mean." Alex slightly shook her head.

A hooting voice which could only belong to Nicky broke the trance. "Damn girls. Intense!" She started clapping despite everyone else turning back to their conversation. Nicky clapped Alex on the shoulder. "I have to tell you that I called it first. This one," she pointed at Piper. "Is hot!"

As the time passed, everyone seemed to be enjoying the party. Piper and Alex both were elated to be able to spend time with their friends. This time away from work had been a long time coming. Piper was reveling in Lisa's playing the music, being especially appreciative that she wasn't spinning tunes herself. Lisa caught her eye, winked and mouthed a few words. Knowing she was likely to be in deep trouble for this later, Piper nodded in response, giving her a thumbs up.

A few minutes later, Piper had cleared the large overstuffed arm chair and waited for the next song to slip into place. This time she hooked Alex by her belt loops, dragged her backwards and gently shoved her into the chair.

 _My guilty pleasure is inspiring my desire_  
_Caught in a love affair with feminine iconic style_  
_So fine; you got good taste  
But I hate to see your pretty body going to waste_

As Piper lithe body slithered around the area in front of Alex, she had everyone's attention. Alex was entirely absorbed in Piper's slim but sturdy body sexily dancing in front of her. Her suggestive moves made the rest of the audience fade into the background.

 _Cuz I'm a freak for sexy lingerie_  
_Wearing a teddy and a thong; the high strung lace_  
_Sew on that garter, if you wanna make me go harder, Do_  
_G strings and pumps, a sheer baby doll  
Put it on; is it on, girl?_

At this point Piper had straddled an open mouthed, wide eyed Alex and began giving her as much of a lap dance as one could do fully clothed. As the chorus was fading into the next song, Piper dropped down and kissed Alex, full on the mouth, her tongue taking purchase in Alex's mouth, taking full control of her girlfriend who she was sure would meld like putty in her hands later.

As the kiss broke, Alex still had a stunned look on her flushed face. "Fuck."

"What can I say?" Piper teased. "You're damned sexy." This time, as Piper crawled off Alex and straightened her clothes, the entire crowd exploded into a cacophony of hoots and cat calls.

Nicky appeared next to her friend's side and offered a parched Alex an oversized shot glass. "Here you go buddy. I think you may need this."

As midnight drew closer, Piper briefly slipped out of the crowd to the bedroom. Alex quickly followed her. Roughly grabbing Piper's shoulders, Alex shoved her mouth against Piper's forcing her tongue into Piper's mouth. Piper grabbed Alex's face with both hands and returned the kiss equally as hard. By the time the kiss broke, both women were panting heavily.

"I know our party's not over, but once the last guest leaves – you are in trouble DJ Pipes." Alex turned and left Piper alone in the room.

_Dance._

_Back door cracked, we don't need a key_  
_We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze,_  
_Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead,  
Now you're one of us, you're coming with me_

_…_

_We are taking over...  
Get used to it ok..._

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!  
Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_This place about to blow..._

Kesha's song ended a few scant seconds before 11:53. The momentary pause before the next song faded in garnered some attention of some of the party-goers, especially those who were in the DJ business. As the next mix began to run its course though, those same party-goers perked an ear up, intently listening to the remix.

Having changed her outfit, Piper walked out of the bedroom. She had quickly transformed herself into DJ Pipes with faded ripped jeans, a black half-tank, and her blonde hair pulled back to expose her shaved designs. Her stomach was now adorned with several of the specialty tattoos, including one of her DJ Pipes brand logo and another of a not-so-unknown recording label.

The feeling that something was about to happen, the rest of the guests stopped dancing and listening, eyes glued on a very nervous DJ Pipes. Alex stood alongside of her looking only slightly less anxious. As the mix faded, there was silence.

Piper spoke. "Hey guys. Welcome. Alex and I are so glad you all could make it tonight. Speaking for myself, I know I've missed you guys, and I'm certain Alex has as well. But there is actually a larger reason for tonight's party." Piper paused as her guests looked perplexed. Piper looked at Alex for reassurance then continued.

"A few months ago, I was approached by an agent who had an artist who was planning to release another remix mini-album, her 2007 one was wildly successful." Piper paused and took a big gulp of the drink she was holding. "I know everyone here knows that song you just listened to. Those of you who know me well know that the remix you heard was mine. What you don't know, is that remix will be on her new album."

Some of the guests looked shocked while others stared at Piper in disbelief. Alex cut the low rumbles of conversation with her words. "Would you all take out the envelope you got when you arrived? You may now open them without penalty of death." Chuckles spread across the room as guests opened the envelopes and extracted the card. As guests pulled off the sticky label that had the name of the song with (DJ Pipes Remix) after it, a $100 iTunes gift card was beneath the note.

The friends all stared at Alex and Piper, who was fiddling with her phone. When Piper heard the murmuring, she looked up and held her phone up. "It's now unofficially, officially leaked. My song is now available on iTunes." Servers instantly appeared with trays of champagne to pass around.

When Piper had refused to have an official release party that very night, her agent had negotiated permission for her to "leak" the release on InstaGram and Twitter along with a clip of the song. iTunes had graciously provided the gifts for the guests. There would be an official release party the next weekend.

Piper cued Lisa to start the music again. Applause, shouts, cheers, all sorts of noises erupted throughout the room. Many people rushed Piper as she assured them it was true. Other people had dug out their phone and were busily downloading DJ Pipes' song from the wildly popular music service. Piper was on top of the world. She had been holding this information from everyone in her life except Alex for too long. It was a relief to finally be able to share her elation.

Slowly the guests trickled to their cars and cabs were called for the ones too intoxicated to drive. The clean-up and equipment breakdown would wait until the morning. Piper threw herself down on the couch, exhausted. Alex dragged a chair over and sat close to Piper's head. The women were both emotionally and physically spent. They spent some quiet time together, winding down and enjoying the peace.

"Where are you going?" Piper rolled over and looked at Alex who had gotten out of her chair.

"I'll be back. Want some water?" Piper nodded.

Alex was strongly considering retreating to the bedroom and digging out some lingerie, teasing Piper – perhaps getting a little payback for the impromptu lap dance she had gotten in front of their friends. Then she decided she was just too damned tired.

She returned to the couch and both women sipped on their water. Soon Piper laid back onto the couch, trying to pull Alex with her. Alex resisted and tugged on Piper's arm. "Come on, go to bed. I'll lock up and be right in." Piper reluctantly allowed Alex to draw her to her feet and trudged to the bedroom.

0-0-0-0-0

As I walked into the bedroom, Piper was already in bed with the blanket over her legs. I crawled in beside her. "You look cold." It was a simple observation, but one I felt like voicing. I snuggled closer. I felt conscious wearing my tank top while Piper had on boxers and a thermal shirt. I pulled the blanket to cover us both as I inched my way over to her side of the bed, feeling her radiant heat on my chilled legs.

"Yeah, I could use some warming up."

"I can warm you up," I chuckled.

"Oh really now?" Her eyebrows arched upward as she turned her head to look at me.

I shook my head as I whispered in her ear. "Make ya sweat." Suddenly I wasn't feeling as tired anymore.

"I'm thinking so." She shivered with the words as I slipped beneath the blanket and let in some cold air. Her eyes widened as I slipped off my shirt and straddled her. "I thought we were both tired.” I shook my head, eyes twinkling. My bare breasts were dimpled in the cold - nipples hardening with the frosty air despite the heat rising between our bodies.

"Hmm." She lifted her arms as I slipped off her thermal shirt. I felt the need to protect her tender skin as the garment left her naked, vulnerable, and cold. I leaned forward and placed her cheek on my breasts, her chest against my flannel shorts. Running my fingers through her hair, I gently massaged her skull.

Wriggling around behind her, I laid her down with my breasts touching her back. "You feel so soft," I murmured into her ear as my hand found her nipple. "I'm mesmerized with your body, your flesh, your skin." Her breathing deepened, slow, rhythmic. Leaving her breast, I ran my hand down her side to her hip. "I've thought of nothing else since you danced against me in that chair." I pulled her butt against my crotch as my nipples hardened even more against her back.

I could tell that revelation brought a grin to her face. She reached back, her fingers running lightly up my thigh. Grasping her hand atop mine, I pulled her with me as I roamed her body, feeling her thighs, her stomach, and her breath. The crisp air seemed turned warm as we almost were to the point of perspiration already. Anticipation does that to me, and I had been anticipating what I wanted to do to her for hours.

Gently releasing her hand atop mine, I slid my fingers between her legs, searching for the moisture that I knew awaited me. She separated her legs for me, slowly but deliberately. Running my hand back up, it came to rest on her stomach. I leaned forward, grasping her earlobe with my teeth, murmuring, "mmmm, do you like this? With you in front of me?" Not waiting for an answer, I continued. "I like you in front of me. I can have my way with you."

She licked her lips, searching for the moisture that had seemingly traveled to her crotch. She managed a trace whisper. "I like it a lot."

Her whispers silenced as I slid my hand back to her hip, to her inner thigh. I could feel her moving closer into me. Murmuring to her, "Whatcha want baby?" I reached around her head gently to kiss her from afar, running my hand all inside of her thighs, her hips, simply avoiding all the places she might want me to touch.

Pressing her ass even more firmly into my crotch, she moved her body as I moved my hand, trying to coax me to touch her. I obliged, toying momentarily with her wetness, then moving my hand back to her hips and stomach, sucking on her ear, teasing with all my might.

I could imagine her lips drawn into her mouth as she bites her lower lip. I rub her leg hard, firm, reaching between her legs then sliding my fingers upward then down. Slowly, I enter her body, gently, deeply then coming out slowly, moving my hand back to her stomach, sucking hungrily on her neck.

She turned her body around, her mouth finding mine, kissing me franticly.

My fingertips found her clit, pressing it gently, I slid my leg down between her legs, lifting myself over her, to lay atop her, returning her kisses but slowly, knowing she was being driven up the wall. My fingers were mesmerized by her swollen clit. Making slow circles, my fingers quickly coated by the juices seeping from her body.

I whispered into her mouth, through our kiss, "What do you want baby?" My hips pressing against her leg. She didn't answer as she ran her fingers through my hair, holding me yet closer to her. I began to slide my tongue down her shoulders, finding her chest, tongue tapping on each nipple before I suck it into my mouth. I slipped gently into her body.

As much as I hated to leave her breasts, I moved back up her body to kiss her, reaching even deeper into her body, I ached to crawl inside. "You feel so good Pipes." Her lips seemed softer than ever before. Anticipation will also do that.

Her zealous kisses drove me to quicken my motions inside of her, almost fevered. I dropped one leg off of the bed so that I could easily press my crotch against her leg. "I want you to feel my wetness," I whispered. She moved her leg against me, breathing staggered.

Feeling her body begin to tighten around my fingers, I ducked my head down, licking her stomach, and my fingers still buried inside her, moving rhythmically. She moaned in anticipation as my tongue found her clit. I licked. So slowly. Slowing my fingers inside of her, I brought her down from her impending explosion so I could enjoy bringing her up again. Pressing inside her walls, fingers moving, I stroked her clit with my tongue in time with my fingers.

Slowly.

Gently.

Resting my chin on my hand, I looked up at her. Slowly withdrawing my fingers from inside of her, I questioned. "Do you want me to stop?"

Her voice was a mere whimper. "Please no."

I replaced my fingers with my tongue and stretched deep within her body as she moaned. Sucking her juices… feeling her… slow, long strokes. Moving back to trace her swollen clit with my tongue, my pace was slow. Then I quickly sped up as I slipped my fingers back into her.

Piper lifted her hips into me as she moaned – deep, guttural, aching moan.

I could feel the sweat beading on my neck as the cold was completely forgotten about. Moving fully into her, I moved her with my entire body. As she arched further, my other hand slipped under her back, giving her all she desired. I kissed and sucked her stomach as I churned inside of her, pressing hard against the muscles tightly wrapped around her fingers. I strained as her breaths quickened, squeaks escaping from her lips. Encouraged what I heard, what I saw, I found some way to move faster.

Her hips moved with me, forcing me harder into her. I pulled further out of her with each stroke so I could go back in deeper. Finding her clit with my other hand, I dug deep to locate the strength to continue with her body quivering beneath me, pushing hard against her strained muscles.

Her body shook uncontrollably as screams escaped her body. Her fingers were entangled in my hair as she came so fucking hard, and so damned long. I stilled my body, yet hers continued to quiver despite no movement on my part.

As her body stilled and her breathing returned to normal, she reached down to tug back up. The blanket was resting on the end of the bed, almost falling to the floor. I pulled it around my shoulders as I wriggled my way back up the couch to her waiting arms.

Kissing me once, she held me. No words. And we slept.

0-0-0-0-0

 


	10. Dinah Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When DJ Pipes gets invited to be a celebrity DJ at the world's largest lesbian party, The Dinah, will her jealousy of women fawning over Alex get the best of her? What happens when she expresses her displeasure to Alex?

 

0-0-0-0-0 represents Alex's point of view

The misters left a cooling sheen over the women's bodies as they baked in the heat of the desert sun. Alex leaned over the barrier between the VIP area and the pool area. With a backward glance towards Piper, she tossed her black hair over her shoulder as she laughed at the trio of girls fawning over her. Alex pushed her black sunglasses atop her head to show off her green eyes that she knew women loved so much.

Piper tried to keep her eyes forward so as to not watch Alex's flirtations. When Piper had taken the contract to spin as a celebrity DJ at The Dinah, the couple had agreed that they would enjoy their time in Palm Springs at what was billed as the Largest Girl Music Party in the World. While Piper and Alex were both comfortable in their commitment to each other, Piper still felt a pang of jealousy as the women were falling over her hot girlfriend. Much as Alex did when the blonde garnered attention from her musical talents.

When Mariah Hanson had contacted her agent about The Dinah, Alex had done research on the party weekend. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt she had heard about the weeklong lesbian party in the small California desert town. But she had absolutely no idea how expansive it was nor on how many levels this exposure could catapult Piper to even larger fame than her release of the club mix on iTunes. She quickly convinced Piper to sign the contract.

At the event, the pair were put up in a pool view suite at the host hotel. Piper and Alex had also arranged for Nicky, Lorna, and Lisa to attend as well. While they had their own rooms, Piper and Alex's room had the best view so it was the place the five of them hung out the most when they weren't partying with the masses.

As a shadow fell over Piper's body, she shaded her eyes and squinted up. Nicky's bushy mop of hair was blocking her rays. "Hey Pipes. Isn't this great? Just think, when you spin here tonight, all the women will be screaming your name." Piper muttered a non-committal response. "Oh fuck." Piper followed Nicky's eyes and saw one of Alex's minions reach behind Alex to tug on her bikini string. "Ummm I think it's time for another drink." Nicky disappeared and left Piper staring at her girlfriend.

Alex was half-heartedly pulling away while another girl pulled her back and was whispering in her ear. She reached for Alex's drink, taking a swig as she pressed her lips against Alex's cheek. A distracted Alex was caught off guard as the first girl managed to untie her bikini strings, dropping Alex's top which caught on the barrier. The girl pulled out two pasties and slapped them over Alex's nipples and laughed as she and her crew sauntered off.

Alex gathered her suit top and went to lay back on her lounge chair next to Piper. "Wow! This place is intense. And they say that Sunday's pool party is even wilder." Alex motioned for another drink since one of her 'fans' had made off with hers. When Piper didn't respond, Alex looked at her and realized that Piper was pointedly ignoring her. "Pipes?"

Piper whipped her head towards Alex. "What the fuck was that Alex? Three women had their hands all over you. You were eating it up. You didn't even try to stop them."

Alex was stunned at the vehemence dripping from Piper's voice. "Woah Piper. I thought we agreed to come here and have fun. Isn't this what Mariah said The Dinah was all about?"

"I did not agree to have women putting their hands all over my girlfriend. Hell, Alex that one chick was fondling your breasts."

Alex tossed her head back as she laughed. "Maggie? Naw – she was just on pasty patrol. Because Alex didn't seem to think that she had done anything wrong, Piper's jealousy was growing by the second. Alex gave her a few minutes then tried to talk to her again. "Piper…"

Piper glared at Alex and growled. "Leave me the hell alone Al. Just go do whatever you want to do. I just don't want to see it."

"You know what Piper. I'm not putting up with your little jealous temper tantrum. Green does not look good on you. I'm going to the room." Alex grabbed her bikini top and forced her way through the VIP crowed and ran up the flight of stairs leading to their suite.

0-0-0-0-0

I was grinning as I took the steps two at a time. I knew once I left the pool area that I had to work fast. When Piper was in the shower earlier, almost everything had been put in place. But I still had to change clothes. I stripped from my bikini bottoms, stuffing them and the top I had in my hand when I trounced off into a drawer. I gingerly pulled the pasties from my nipples, wincing as my skin pulled slightly.

I heard the door slam against the security lock I had flipped over when I entered. "Open the fucking door Alex." Piper banged against the door, pushing it against the security lock as if it would open. "Damn it Alex, we need to talk about this. You know I have to spin later tonight. I don't want to do this – not here, not now. This was supposed to be a fun time." Of course, I didn't answer her. I knew my silence would just piss her off more. "Alex, I know you are in there. The door can't lock itself. Quit being a child."

One thing I hadn't planned on was how to get the security lock off and get back to my position. I just shoved the door closed, hard, flipped the lock off the bolt and scurried back to where I wanted to stand. I could hear Piper cursing as she fumbled with the keycard again. The door flung open and Piper squinted into the dark suite. "Alex?" Piper took a cautious step in and closed the door. "Where are you?" Piper stood right inside the door for a moment, I suppose so her eyes could adjust to the dimness of the room.

I flipped on the song that had haunted me since the release party.

 _My guilty pleasure is inspiring my desire_  
Caught in a love affair with feminine iconic style  
So fine; you got good taste  
But I hate to see your pretty body going to waste

 _Cuz I'm a freak for sexy lingerie_  
Wearing a teddy and a thong; the high strung lace  
Sew on that garter, if you wanna make me go harder, Do  
G strings and pumps, a sheer baby doll  
Put it on; is it on, girl?

I had wondered what Piper's reaction was going to be when she saw me, but I was not prepared for the shocked effect my outfit had on her. Piper stood there, staring at me, gawking. I had changed into something a bit more comfortable, if you could call it that. I wore a sheer red fishnet and lace teddy with a plunge front. Garters held up my black sheer stockings as my feet were tucked into 5-inch spiked red heels, bringing my height to a towering 6'3".

Taking one step forward, I said, "So Piper, remember at the release party when I said I would get you back for the lap dance?" Piper nodded. "Here's your punishment." I slapped my hand with a prop riding crop that I actually had no intention on using but thought it would be funny to include it in my outfit.

Piper stepped towards me and went to place her hands on my hips. I pushed the end of the crop against her chest, prodding her away from me. While Piper put on a good pout, she obeyed and waited for me to tell her what to do. I walked around her, looking her up and down as she eyed my outfit, licking her lips. I could see the wheels turning in her head at the possibilities.

I sat on the edge of the bed and made a show of bending down to undo the straps of my heels and kicking the shoes to the side. Laying back on the propped up pillows, I motioned to Piper with my finger for her to come to me. Piper's body immediately fell atop mine, skin smooth, hands touching me, tongue exploring mine. "Talk to me. Tell me, Piper." Piper was turned on and I could tell that my talking frustrated her since it interrupted our kisses.

"Tell you what Alex?" Her words were breathy.

"Tell me your fantasies." I let my raspy voice linger in her ear. I know how much she loves my voice. One day I was going to try to bring her to orgasm simply by talking to her. Fuck

Piper gulps then silence. I kiss her once more.

"Tell me. What do you envision? What do you want to do with me, for me to do with you? I want to know your dreams, your fantasies." I gently move her off me, rolling her to her stomach. Reaching beneath her, caressing her breasts still protected by her bikini top. My hand slid across the cover-up she had slipped on as she left the pool area, gripping and massaging cloth along with flesh. As she turns her head to the side, I say more loudly, "Tell me." Turning her over to her back, I straddle her. Once again I say, "Tell me."

Again she answers, "Tell you what?"

"Tell me your fantasies."

A smile spreads across my face. Reaching for an item above her head, I whisper in her ear, "Do you like it when I talk to you? Do you want me to talk to you? Do you ache?" A shift in her body tells me her answer. Her eyes narrow, seeing the article I just revealed. "I'll tell you what I want to do to you; I'll tell you my dreams; I'll tell you my fantasies."

I begin to pull the soft ear muffs over her ears. Before they slide into place, I softly whisper into her ear. "Oh I'll tell you alright. Too bad you won't be able to hear me." The ear muffs pull snugly over her ears.

Silence.

Gasp.

She reaches down to touch my thigh, stroking, eyes glued on my smile. I firmly take her hand and move it up, above her head. Stretching my body full length on top hers, I push both of her elbows fully up, and then slid off her, away, willing her arms to stay where I placed them. The only contact between us is a small touch of my leg against hers. This time I stretch for my bag beneath the edge of the bed.

I pull soft mitts over her hands and loosely link them together above her head, extending her arms. Finally, she watches me smile one last time as I pull a blindfold snuggly over her eyes, ensuring that not even ambient light gets through.

Absence of sound… absence of touch… absence sight.

Silence.

Nothingness.

Sensory deprivation.

My fingers start to roam lightly - across her face, neck, shoulders, arms - working my way down her body. Tongue replaces fingers and reverses the path up to her lips. A gentle flick of my tongue against her open mouth allows her tongue to meet mine. I straddle her, hands on her arms, moving to her breasts, massaging and feeling her nipples harden beneath my touch. Opening her cover to reveal her chest, I breathe on her breasts, gently biting her nipples through her bikini.

Reaching beneath her, I pull the string to release the bow I had earlier tied myself and free her breasts to fill my mouth. Settling between her legs, my thigh against her crotch, I spend time giving attention to each naked breast as I always want to do, riding gently against her crotch the entire time. My clit throbs with each stroke. I want more. I drag her terry cloth cover to her shoulders. Using the quick release links on her bounds, I briefly release each arm to remove the cover and pull the bikini away. Her bottoms are quickly removed as well.

Nakedness… smooth skin… mine to do with as I please for the remainder of the afternoon. With one hand on her breast, I duck my head down to take a taste of her wetness. And she is certainly wet indeed. Her back arches, tempting me to take her. Spreading her wet lips with my other hand, I deftly suck her clit, drink in some of her moisture, then take the long journey back up her body allowing the wetness on my chin to be spread on her thighs and stomach. I can hear her moans. Too bad she can't.

Moving off her again, completely away, she can only wonder what is coming next. I decide to let the anticipation build as I decide which part of her body I want to start on next. A large brush comes out from the bag next, soft paint brush, feathered out. Her breasts are not often released from their constraints as she spends much of her time in a sports bra when she spins at a club or works on defining her body. This is where the brush starts. Gentle touches, stroking lightly, knowing her sense of touch is heightened even though she cannot feel me with her hands. I lead the brush up her body, then back down all the way to her toes. A slight shudder lets me know she definitely feels it.

I then trail the brush with my tongue as it traces a path up the insides of her legs – all over her body. Again, I slowly begin to lap at her crotch. The moisture is draining from her body unlike I have seen or felt before. Mmmmm she tastes so good. It is indeed torturous. Staying a bit longer this time provides me with some of my reward and heightens her excitement. "Yessssssssssss." Her whisper is slight, barely audible this time. Knowing her level of eagerness lets me know it is time to move on to the next task. As I move away, another noise is released from her mouth, almost a whimper, a moan.

As much as it pains me, I leave her body and she begins to try to free herself from her bindings. I reach up and slip the coupling binding her hands together to a small cord attached to the headboard, to keep her from moving her hands down. Her muffled pleas draw wetness out of my own body. Anticipation of the unknown is what brings the adrenaline, the desire closer and closer to the surface.

Now I am smiling for my own benefit. The excitement is building within me much as I know it is building within her. The next thing she feels is an ice cube tracing her breasts… nipples puckering, a sharp inhale of breath. Tracing around her breasts, a figure eight pattern, ice lightly touching her body in all the places she likes for me to kiss. Coldness slowly slides around her body, settling on her crotch, melting as it mixes with the heat of the liquid still draining from her body.

Finally I cannot stand it any longer. I am going to cum myself if I do not take her. I plunge my tongue into her as I position myself between her legs, one arm hooked beneath her knee, the other laying across her stomach. Her hips buck up, allowing me to stretch my tongue deeper inside her. The smell, the feel, the taste is more than I can stand. Remembering what she has told me before ...higher, harder, faster... I take control of her clit. Licking, sucking, working with my tongue as fast and hard as I imagine it can go.

She cannot hear me nor can she hear herself. But I can hear her and how sweet she sounds. She moans, writhes beneath my arm which is holding her hips down. Her breath comes hard and rapid. Then she releases all control into my mouth as she screams in pleasure, her bounding orgasms as both of our rewards. As I greedily take it all in, drinking in the moisture, I can do is smile.

Then stillness. My face rests on her crotch and arm across her stomach until her quivering slows. I reach up, free the ear muffs from her ears, release her hands and pull the blindfold from her eyes. I crawl into her arms. We lay there in silence until her breathing slows.

As excited as I was, as wet as I was, I was relaxed at the same time. I must have drifted off because the next thing I felt was a blindfold being pulled over my eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this final chapter in honor of The Dinah this weekend in Palm Springs, California. 
> 
> The Dinah is an incredible experience, one that every lesbian should experience. It's traditionally held in conjunction with the Dinah Shore golf tournament around Easter weekend in sunny Palm Springs, California. Whether you are single or partnered, it is a blast to be around hundreds if not thousands of lesbians all doing their thing and baring their skin in the desert sun. The events and the music are second to none.


End file.
